Heroes Divided
by Leana-Vine
Summary: It's been over a year since Loki's attack on Manhattan, and Tony Stark is in a new relationship with a woman named Galena Murdock. Little does she know that she has already stolen the heart of another Avenger. Includes OC. Not intended a Mary Sue. Some heated scenes but nothing too dirty right now. Cover courtesy of polyvore . com I don't own the Avengers, only Galena and family.
1. Truth In Good Lies

**A/N: **To help the story along, I imagine Galena being played by Sophia Bush. So if that helps you imagine her, then yay.

This has been newly edited. There shouldn't be any errors. If there are then damn, three days of nonstop work must've really got to my eyes. Please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

The afternoon had been a quiet one, and now the sun faded out for nighttime. Now Galena Murdock sat on the California king bed with white comforters and sheets. Her off-white gown nestled against her knees as she curled them up onto the bed. Galena reached up and pushed back her brown curls to remove her princess cut diamond studs from her ears. She almost didn't want to remove all her jewelry. With the earrings, her diamond collar, the diamond spinners in her hair, and the off-white, backless, satin nightgown, she had felt like a princess bedding down for an eternity-long sleep.

Through the bathroom door came her prince charming, shirtless and in gray sweatpants. And he was a charmer, indeed. Galena smiled at him, though he hadn't set his eyes on her yet. His attention was turned to the giant windows that covered the entire west wall of their bedroom from floor to ceiling, giving a perfectly beautiful view of the cityscape.

"JARVIS, close those curtains, would ya? I feel exposed up here," Tony Stark commanded the AI system.

"Of course, sir," JARVIS replied. Sometimes Galena thought that JARVIS doing everything had made Tony lazy. But the way she saw it, he was Iron Man. If he wanted to be lazy, he could be.

Tony ran a hand through his jet black hair before looking over at Galena on the bed. He half smiled at her then said, "You look like a princess."

He had the same thoughts she had. Galena smiled and giggled a bit. "Thanks, but I am your princess, Mr. Lazy Prince Charming."

Tony sarcastically pointed to himself and Galena laughed as he said, "Me? Lazy? Me, Tony Stark, Iron Man, lazy?" She laughed and nodded and he crawled onto the bed beside her. "Oh you just think you're so funny," he said sarcastically.

Then he kissed her on the mouth and they both laughed in their kiss. Galena put her arms around his neck and they both opened their eyes before parting. She playfully bit her lip then bit onto his. He growled a bit before kissing her laughing mouth again. They became more passionate now as he climbed on top of her, but not in an aggressive way.

As they parted, JARVIS came on again. "Sir, there's been a security breech."

Tony groaned as he kissed Galena again. "Can't it wait, JARVIS? Kinda busy here," he said in their kiss.

There was a loud noise outside the bedroom door, and Tony shot up. "No sir, it can't wait," JARVIS replied.

Tony looked down at Galena, who looked worried now. In the time they'd been dating, Galena had been caught up in fights before, but each time she was still worried. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I have to go," he told her.

Galena nodded. "I know." She gave him a quick kiss then said, "I'll be here waiting."

"Don't move, stay just like that," he asked of her. He rolled over on the bed and grabbed his special wristbands off his nightstand that would have him quickly in the Iron Man Mark VII.

With another loud pounding noise at the door, it crashed into splinters. In the gust of dust, Galena gasped and became terrified quickly. When it cleared, Captain America was standing there. Just looking at him, meeting eyes with him, Galena remembered the conversation she'd had with him just as she started dating Tony Stark.

* * *

They were out walking, Cap now just Steve Rogers in another plaid shirt and leather jacket. Galena was in a yellow sundress, still wondering why Steve had asked her out to lunch. She had felt she couldn't tell Tony about it because she knew how jealous Tony could get. A man just wolf whistling at her had the threat of never seeing the light of day again. But lunch with one of his best friends? Who knew what might happen.

"So," Steve started, "I bet you're wondering why I even asked you to lunch, right? Other than it was something different than shawarma." He had a sort of dry sense of humor, but at least he had one.

Galena giggled a bit then looked up at Cap. "I guess you could say that. This was nice, very nice, but it's left me curious."

Cap half smiled and chuckled a bit. Galena had always thought he was very attractive, especially when he smiled, but her heart presently belonged to Tony Stark. "Well," he started, "you just started dating Tony not too long back."

Galena nodded. "Yeah, it'll be a week tomorrow.."

Steve returned the nod. "Yeah, and uh, about that, I asked you to lunch so I could ask, why?"

Galena stopped walking and looked up at the super soldier, puzzled. "What do you mean, Steve? Why am I dating Tony?" Steve nodded to her then she asked, "Do you not like me? You don't want me around him?"

Steve stopped and grabbed her hand. "Oh no, no Galena. That's not it at all. I mean I am wondering why you're going out with Tony, but it's not because I don't enjoy having you around."

She was confused now. "Then, why ask me that?" she pondered.

Steve sighed then led her to a small two-seater table outside of a coffee shop so they could sit down. He still held onto her hand as they sat. Cap's chair was shaded by the table and had a small pool of water in it. He dumped out the water then took off his jacket, putting it down on the seat before sitting down. He took her hand again before speaking. "I don't know if you'll remember, but it was about a year ago. Loki had just been defeated and The Avengers parted ways."

Galena nodded. "I remember seeing parts of the battle on the news. I wasn't in Manhattan when it happened. I was visiting my sister-in-law in San Diego at the time."

Cap nodded, looking down at the table. "You came home a week after that, didn't you? When they were still rebuilding the city. For some reason you wanted to come back home to Manhattan, even though it was destroyed."

Galena's eyes brightened with interest at hearing him talk about this. "Yes, my sister had offered to keep me up until the city was more put together, but I told her that would take too long and I had a job at home. How did you know that?"

Steve lifted his eyes to meet with the woman's. "Because, do you remember when you finally landed on your plane? And you took the 40-11 bus to Manhattan?"

Galena nodded, still confused by how he knew all this. "I figured the bus would be easier than trying to hail a taxi because all my luggage was heavy."

Steve sighed out a deep breath, then gripped Galena's hands in his own again. "Galena, when that rift opened up in the ground from the sudden earthquakes that wouldn't be determined to be a subway crash in weakly rebuilt tunnels underground until later that evening, and the bridge you were almost at the end of split because the crash was just on that side, I was the one that saved your bus."

Her eyes widened, and she gripped his hands also. "That was you? But Tony told me-"

Steve grunted a bit and looked away. "I can only imagine what Tony must've told you. He lied. I was out training, jogging on the Manhattan Bridge, and the ground shook around me and I saw the bridge splitting. Instead of running away, I saw your bus, how it was the only vehicle on the bridge close to where the bridge was splitting. The bridge was cracking apart, and I knew it wasn't safe. I ran to where the bridge was breaking and put my feet on the edge of the break opposite the side of your bus. Your bus crashed into me and I pushed it backward. The break in the bridge started to crack apart more, and I was running out of time. I hopped to the other side of the break and dug my fingers into your bus, pulling you all back away from the edge as best I could." Steve's hands were now shaking as he spoke. "It still broke enough for the bus to lean forward, but you didn't fall in.

"That bus would've been in the East River if I hadn't pushed it back. I'm not looking for a thanks but… When the people on your bus were being helped off, I watched to make sure everyone was okay. I saw you step off that bus and.. I felt something I couldn't explain. Maybe liveliness? I just saw how…beautiful you were and I thought about what might've happened if I hadn't saved your bus. You looked like someone with a bright future. Most everyone else on that bus was elderly, even the driver, so they had lived their lives, but you, in your eyes I saw this incredible sense of destiny. I was so grateful that I had been there.

"Though this sounds crazy, I followed you home that night. I'm not sure if you noticed or not, but I did. You walked after police were able to help you across the bridge, and I followed you. I would've carried your bags if it wouldn't have been weird; if I had my motorcycle, I would've offered you a ride. You just seemed like an amazing person, I could tell by looking at you. And you were so beautiful - you still are, by the way. But anyway, I only followed you to make sure you made it home safely.

"After that I went back home, thinking I might go my entire life without seeing you again. Then just a week ago, Tony had that party where he wanted to appreciate The Avengers because it'd been a year since the fight against Loki. Of course I came, so did Dr. Banner and Fury. Natasha and Clint might've been there, but I didn't see them. It was such a nice party, but I hardly knew anyone. I had asked Dr. Banner about his newest research, and of course I didn't understand that conversation at all. I'd told Fury hello, but I hadn't even gotten to speak to Tony. I was looking for him; I was going to tell him he was throwing a great party. I finally saw him, but then I noticed who he was with. He was talking to you, Galena.

"I'm not even sure now why you were there, if you were invited or if you showed up, but you were there. You were with Tony. I knew Tony was a playboy and really smooth with the ladies, so I wasn't sure if he was going to try and sweet talk you. I just watched from afar, wondering what he was saying to you to make you look at him like that." Steve paused and looked down at the table. This entire time, Galena had just been trying to absorb everything he was saying. It was a lot to take in.

"Then I heard you were dating him, that you were living at Stark Tower with him, just a few days later. It was in the tabloids. I just felt so crushed and I felt that…" he paused again to look up at her, met her eyes with his own, "that I had saved your life, given you a chance to keep living your life, maybe even happier than you had before, but you were with Tony and that chance was getting…wasted."

Galena pulled her hands away from Steve's. "Tony is not a waste of my new chance on life," she told him. She chuckled once in nervous, confused laughter and ran a hand through her bangs, looking away from him. Galena _was _still before sliding her hand down over her eyes and sighing. She slowly reached out and put her other hand on Cap's. "Steve, I…" She paused, not sure how exactly to explain her feelings. Galena removed her hand from her face then looked at him, taking his hand in hers and turning back to him. "I will always be grateful to you and in debt to you with all my heart for saving my life. Without you, I wouldn't be here. I'd be in the river or in the ground or something of the like."

Steve reversed the hold on their hands and squeezed Galena's hand in his. "I don't want to hear you talk like that." His voice was soft but serious.

Galena let out a single, choked laugh, as if she was holding back some emotions. "But it's true. You…saved my life, Steve, and Tony lied to me. He won my heart under false pretenses-"

Steve stopped her. "What exactly did Tony say to you?" he asked.

She paused and looked down at the table with her eyes before continuing. "He…told me that he was the one that saved my bus. He said that he'd been working with Pepper again in Stark Tower trying to make it a building of pure energy again since it had been almost completely rebuilt. He was already out in his Iron Man suit so he could get better views of the building and Stark sign. He said that's when he saw the destruction happening from the subway accident. He flew down and picked up the bus a bit and pushed it backwards. He left before anyone could thank him. That alone sounded fishy to me; Tony loves fame, so why not stay to be thanked by all the passengers?"

Cap squeezed her hand a bit and groaned, looking down at the table. "The bastard."

Galena ripped her hand from his. "Cap! This is Tony we're talking about. The man I'm _dating_, remember? And he's your friend, too. He's a member of The Avengers and someone who's of value to this city. He's definitely not a bastard."

Steve shook his head then put his hand on hers again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know. I just hate liars. And what's more, he lied so that he could have you. You're not something to be had or won; he can't buy you with all his wealth and fame, you're a person whose love is to be earned. He just made up that story so you'd sleep with him, I know it. He's a playboy, Galena. I bet he didn't even try to learn your name before he tried to sleep with you, did he?"

Galena looked down at the table and tears started to form in her eyes. "You talk about him like he doesn't even have a heart…." She was quiet before looking up at Cap, who looked saddened for her. "Well, Cap, what am I supposed to do now?"

He leaned closer to her, holding one of her hands in both of his own. "You've only been dating him for a week, Galena. You can break up with him. Galena, I…I want you to date me. Not just because I saved your life or because Tony lied to you about it, but because you want to. Because you find me attractive. …You do, don't you?"

She held her breath. Of course she found Steve attractive. He was right, she hadn't been dating Tony very long. Now was a good time to break up with him and avoid heartbreak, but she wondered if…"Steve…I know Tony lied to me about saving my life, but…I wonder if…well, what if it's possible for me to see past that? What if I can like Tony for other things than saving my life?"

Cap nodded, understanding. "That makes sense, Galena, but, couldn't I fall under the same case? Isn't it possible you could like me for things other than the fact that I'm _really_ the person who saved your life?" He scooted his chair around the table, closer to her, still holding her hand in his. "I…I just want you to kiss me."

Galena felt frozen. "Wha-what?"

Steve chuckled a bit, then nodded, looking down at the table. "I know, I know, you're dating Tony and it might be weird for you, but is there any harm in seeing if you like kissing me more than you like kissing Tony?" He paused and looked at her, with an eyebrow cocked up. "You have kissed Tony, haven't you?"

She blushed and looked away with her eyes. Steve chuckled again and moved one of his hands off hers and put it on her neck at first, sliding it up to her cheek, his fingertips in her hair. Galena took in a sharp breath and held it. Just being touched by Steve made her feel so…exuberant. She was zealous with pleasure that she didn't know the whereabouts of. Where was this all coming from? He hadn't even kissed her yet and already it was intoxicating.

Galena shifted her eyes back to Steve's. "Steve…" she whispered, wanting with all her might for this to somehow be okay.

His face softened as his bright blue eyes pierced into her deep, dark brown eyes. He leaned in closer to her, his broad shoulders blocking out the sun behind him with the help of the trees. Galena kept her eyes open until their foreheads touched and then she let them slowly fall closed, just as her defenses had fallen. Steve left his eyes open to look at her face as different parts of his skin touched hers. Their brow bones, their noses, nose-to-cheek. It was a slow entrance, one with unneeded uncertainty for something they both wanted but feared.

Before Steve closed his lips in on Galena's, he entwined his fingers in hers in a latched position. He didn't want her to leave him in this moment. Steve closed his eyes then lightly touched his top lip to hers, not yet a kiss but just a connection. With only that small connection, the pleasure was electric. Galena shuddered a bit and Steve paused before pushing his lips lightly into hers. As he kissed her, she returned the passion. He could feel her eyelashes on his cheekbones from their closeness. Fully clothed but feeling naked and exposed, they stayed in that kiss for a few seconds. No lustful force or tongue needed, just a simple touch of lips with no breathing.

Galena was the first to pull away. She felt as if she was being washed away and was a bit lightheaded. That was something amazing and hard for her to describe to even herself. It was all pure passion and love. She kept her eyes closed for a second and bit her bottom lip, secretly touching the tip of her tongue to it. She tasted Steve, pure Steve Rogers. When she released her lip from her teeth, she opened her almond shaped eyes to meet his.

Steve's face was still close to hers. It was a few seconds before either of them said a word or showed any emotion. He half smiled a bit with a small chuckle and asked, "So? How was that?"

Galena was thinking. She wasn't sure how to say any words that could describe the feelings she had. So instead, she sighed a bit and looked down at the table with her eyes and replied, "I underestimated you, Cap."

He laughed a bit then said with a smile, "I gather that's a good thing."

She ran a hand through her bangs, resting her elbow on the table. "It was so different from kissing Tony…It was like…being in another dimension or something."

Steve looked at her with a little less emotion now and more anticipation. "So it's a good different? …Galena?"

She let out a breath she'd been holding in and looked up at the sky. Galena tapped her foot on the ground quickly as she tried to understand everything. Then she looked at Steve again, her head still tilted back. "I can't just break up with Tony out of the blue to be with you. That makes me sound bad. The only thing Tony's done wrong is something he doesn't know I know about."

Steve looked down at the table and intertwined his hands together, putting them to his forehead. "I know. And I'm not asking for much, I just want your consideration."

Galena sat up and looked at him. "My consideration?" She put a hand on his bicep. "Steve, you've been on my consideration list since I was a little girl buying your comic books."

Cap laughed a bit then looked at her. "Why doesn't that make me feel better?" he asked with a dismayed smile.

She frowned. "Because all of this doesn't mean I can break up with Tony for you. I don't want Tony to hate you and I don't want you to hate him. We're already in this too deep. Either way, if I stay with Tony or if I leave him, someone will hate someone, and you're going to be angry at him about this-"

Steve made a sarcastic laugh. "Angry? About what? Lying to you, taking credit for me saving your life, or for stealing you, pretty much."

Galena raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you said I wasn't something to be won."

He took his hands from his forehead and looked at her. "You are to him. That's why you should be with someone who doesn't treat you like an object."

She narrowed her eyebrows at him. "He does not treat me like an object!" she shouted.

Steve put a hand on her arm. "Okay, I'm sorry. It's alright. I know that Tony is a great guy, but he lied to you to get you to like him. You deserve better than that."

"Really? Well if you thought that, then why didn't you introduce yourself to me at Tony's party? Why didn't you save me the trouble of talking to a liar that didn't deserve me?" she asked.

"Because who am I to do something like that to you? To take you away from someone who you seem to like so much?" he said, anger starting to rise.

"You're the man who saved my life! And besides, isn't that what you're doing right now? You're trying to take me away from Tony?" Galena served a valid point, and Steve knew that. He fell silent. Galena sighed and stood from the table, taking her purse off the back of her chair. "I'm sorry, Steve, but I can't deal with this. I'm with Tony right now, and even if I do have feelings for you-" Steve looked up at her as she continued "-I have feelings for Tony, too. Give him time to earn those feelings."

Steve just watched her quietly as she stood for a second then walked away.

* * *

That had been about two months ago. And now here Steve stood in the doorway, full Captain America apparel on, looking into Galena's eyes through his mask. She remained frozen on the bed.

Tony sighed with relief, running a hand through his hair. "Jesus Christ, Cap, you scared the hell outta me. What are you doing?"

Steve looked at Tony. He moved like a fired round of a gun, already in front of him, his fist connecting with Tony's left cheekbone, sending him flying backwards.

Galena gasped loudly then called out, "Tony!" She looked at Steve, who was now walking towards her. She frantically kicked her legs, scooting back against the headboard of the bed, trying to get away. Her left hand fumbled on the nightstand and grabbed the table lamp. When Steve reached her, she picked it up, ripping the cord out of the wall, and smashed the base of the lamp into his right temple.

The super soldier didn't waver, but he grabbed her hand. Galena looked at him in horror and dropped the lamp as he said, "Don't fight me, Galena."

And suddenly he was picking her up in his arms bridal style and she was screaming, "What the hell are you doing, Cap? Put me down!"

Tony was finally stirring on the floor. He groaned in pain and put a hand on his cheek. "Ow…Galena?" As Steve carried her away to the giant windows, his eyes widened and he gasped, sitting up. "Galena!"

'Tony help me!" she screamed, reaching for him around Steve's back.

As Tony stumbled, starting to stand, Steve jumped through one of the giant windows and Galena screamed as they started to plummet. Tony screamed after them, then shouted to JARVIS to activate his suit through his wristbands. With that, he jumped out the window, waiting for the bands to activate.

Steve kept his feet downward and smashed down into the top of a taxicab, crushing the car like a paper cup beneath him. Galena's hands kept a firm grip on him, having her face concealed to his chest. After the impact, she looked up at him. He stared ahead somewhere barren and stepped off the cab.

"Steve what are you doing?" Galena asked, her voice calmer but her heart racing from having fallen so dramatically. People were staring now.

Cap set her down next to the cab, avoiding the glass on the ground. "Do you remember? You told me to give him time to earn your feelings. Well, I gave him another month, and now we'll see who really comes out a victor."

As he started to stand, Galena stopped him by putting a hand on his cheek. "Please don't do this, Steve. Don't fight Tony."

Steve put his hands on hers, pushing it to his cheek. "I'm sorry, but I can't just stand by anymore. I need you too." Steve then took his hand off hers and she removed it from his face.

He looked up at Iron Man who was hovering above. "It's a fight you want, is it Cap? Then come and get me stars-n-stripes." He looked at Galena. "Stay put," he commanded her, pointing at her. "I'll handle this. Don't think you're getting out of what was going on up there," he said, pointing upwards towards the floor of Stark Tower where their bedroom was now a partial wreck. He seemed cocky as ever.

That's when the real fighting started.


	2. At Second Glance, A Second Chance

**A/N: **To help the story along, I imagine Galena being played by Sophia Bush. So if that helps you imagine her, then yay.

This has been newly edited. There shouldn't be any errors. If there are then damn, three days of nonstop work must've really got to my eyes. Please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

Fists were flying. Every time Cap landed a blow on Tony, a loud crash like thunder would ring out and the metal would dent. It almost didn't seem fair to Galena. No matter how many times Tony went down, he would get right back up, unharmed in his safe Iron Man suit. Cap, however, would wince in real pain with each hit he took. Tony was giving him plenty of body shots, and her heart ached for him. As much as Galena wanted to stop it all, she knew that would be foolish. Making the two men she loved stop fighting would be like taking away all their pride and dignity. Galena couldn't stand to do something like that to either of them.

With those thoughts it really donned on her. She did love both of them. She'd been dating Tony for two months now, and in that time, she'd fallen for him. Still, in an otherwise vacant space of her mind, the memory of Galena's kiss with Steve still lingered. In just a kiss, she'd felt stronger feelings for Cap than she had ever had for Tony in that first week. Even after the kiss, it took Galena some time to establish real feelings for Tony again.

* * *

Galena had been lying in bed with Tony. He was asleep next to her. It had been four days since she talked to Steve and they'd had their lunch date. As Galena looked at the man lying next to her - the self-proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist - she couldn't make out the jumbled feelings that were screaming in her head. So many parts of Galena were still mad at him for lying to her, but parts of her wanted to love him anyway. They'd been dating for over a week, and already Tony had proven to be a better boyfriend than any boyfriend Galena had ever dated before. It wasn't because he was rich and always offered to give her anything she wanted. He couldn't buy her love. It was because even after learning that Tony had lied to her about saving her life, Galena still had so much respect for him, and she still wanted to love him and be loved by him. It was because even if he hadn't saved her life, Galena knew Tony had saved plenty of lives in the fight with Loki. And he'd saved lives other times, too. So he lied to Galena about saving her. He'd probably already saved her before then and neitherof them had noticed it. Crazy things went on in Manhattan before Loki came along.

All these thoughts were becoming too much and Galena decided she needed some air. She arose from the bed as quietly as she could and pulled on a robe over her small lavender nightgown. After Galena left the bedroom, she heard JARVIS talking to her.

"Miss Murdock, do you need something?" he asked her so politely.

Galena smiled up at the ceiling as if she imagined that the ceiling was where really JARVIS really was. "No thank you, JARVIS," she replied. "I'm just going out for some air, but you're sweet for asking me." Galena cut through the lounging space on their floor and went out on the balcony next to the STARK sign on the side of the tower. She stood there, hugging herself, letting the cold breeze play with her robe ties. So much for fresh air. Galena could feel the pollution in the air. She sighed and rubbed her arms.

"Hey there, sleepless beauty," she heard Tony's voice say behind her.

Galena turned to look back at him. "You're one to talk," she said with a small smile.

Tony walked out onto the balcony, still shirtless but somehow not freezing to death. The arc reactor glowed brightly, illuminating blue light on his features. It was somehow beautiful. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

Galena leaned back against the small concrete boarder protecting the edges of the balcony that kept her from falling to a sidewalk-splattered death. "You're going to freeze to death without anything on out here," she warned him.

"Well, JARVIS has my will," Tony joked. He walked up to her and placed his arms around her waist as she put her hands on his arms.

Galena looked down with her eyes before looking back up at him again. She tilted her head a bit to the right and narrowed her eyes as if concentrating for a reaction as she asked, "You lied to me, didn't you?"

Tony sighed. "Okay, JARVIS doesn't have my will. My lawyer does. But you're in there, I promise."

Galena shook her head and walked away. "How long will everything be a joke for you?" she asked.

He was quiet then, wondering what she meant. "Galena…."

She swallowed and looked at him again. "Four days ago….I had lunch with Cap. He…he told me about you, that you lied to me. You didn't really save my life, he did."

Tony was quiet, just staring at her with wide eyes. His eyes traced her face as if she was an ET that needed to be studied by every fine detail. "Galena, I…I never meant to hurt you."

She shrugged then looked down. "I just don't understand why you'd lie to me. You didn't need to, you know. I was already attracted to you before I thought you saved my life."

His eyes brightened a bit at that and he stepped closer to her. "You mean that?" he asked, just to be sure.

Galena nodded and breathed out a laugh. "Of course, you big silly man." She stepped closer to him and put her hands on his chest. "You are…the epitome of sexual attractiveness." Tony smirked before she continued. "But that's not the only reason I had already liked you." She smiled at him a bit. "You're a hero. You save lives and you protect people. Without you…Manhattan wouldn't be a safe place."

Tony shook his head and looked away. "No, that's not true either…" Then he looked down at his girlfriend. "This place was fine before I became Iron Man. A bag snatching here, a break in there - it wasn't anything the police couldn't handle themselves. But then Iron Man came along, and he brought all this danger with him; all of these different thugs wanted to challenge him, and it put all of the people of Manhattan at risk. Loki never would've come to Manhattan if it hadn't been for Iron Man being here. He might've stayed in Europe or something."

Galena shook her head. "I know I wasn't here when Loki came along, but I can guarantee that he didn't come here because Iron Man lived here. Loki was evil, he wanted power. Manhattan is a big city full of people, and you told me he wanted people to bow to him. 1.6 million is a big number of people to bow down to him."

He shook his head and bent down his face to her hair. "Then why do people stay? Why do you stay?"

She turned her head up to look at him. "Because Tony, the people of Manhattan love you. You're their idol. And you're my prince. A princess is nothing without her prince." A smile peaked Galena's mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tony smiled at her. "Thank you, Galena. Not just for being here, but for staying. Even…after finding out that I lied to you."

She nodded and looked down. "I still don't understand why you did it…"

He sighed and put his arm around her. "Let's go inside. It's cold out here." They walked in together and Tony closed the door before they walked over to a couch and sat down. He took her hands in his and then tried to explain.

"Galena, I had my party to honor The Avengers. It'd been an entire year since Loki's defeat, and that was plenty reason enough for celebrating. Of course, things did happen since then, but nothing as big as Loki. Well, I was enjoying myself, living that playboy lifestyle everyone knows me so well for, getting drunkand talking to four girls at once." Galena rolled her eyes as he continued. "And, Galena, I noticed you. You walked in with no one by your side, and you looked so beautiful in that blue dress with your hair down… None of the girls I was talking to in any way matched up to you.

"I just walked away from the girls I was with and walked right up to you, you remember. And I looked in your eyes, and all I could say was a pathetic little 'hi.' And then, I just thought about how ridiculous that was. 'Hi.' I am Tony Stark, a real ladies man, but yet you left me with almost nothing to say. You were just so beautiful, and then you said 'hi' back in such a cute, nervous way. You seemed so innocent, not like all the other girls that thought being all over me was a huge turn on for me.

"I knew I hadn't seen you around, so I wondered who invited you. I couldn't just ask you outright, so I asked, 'How are you enjoying yourself?' You were so quiet, telling me you were having a fun time - not too convincing, might I add. And as we talked more, you told me about how the reason you were there was because someone had saved your life a year ago and you knew it had to be one of The Avengers and you wanted to thank them. When you said that, all I could think was, 'Man, I really hope it was me that saved you.'

"That's why it sort of slipped when I said, 'It was me,' because I was really hoping it was and that it was just an instance I hadn't remembered. The way your eyes lit up…I swear I think the arc reactor started shining brighter. I'm not sure how it's possible, but I think it happened. Pretty sure I saw glowing through my suit." Galena giggled a bit before he went on. "You asked me how I saved you, and I remembered saving a bus once before but it didn't seem like it'd been a year before. It felt more like it was longer ago. Then again I was sort of drunk, so I didn't trust my judgment on time.

"You wound up hearing a story about a different bus I saved, and how I flew away after I saved it. It wasn't until later that I realized it was way long ago and that it was when I was sort of new to being Iron man and I wasn't as used to the suit so that's why I hurried out of there. You and I were already dating and I didn't have the heart to tell you the truth. I felt guilty, and I still do, but I didn't want to lose you. Over time you became more and more amazing to me and I knew that you understood me. I didn't want that to leave me."

Galena wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. Tony squeezed her back, and Galena started to sniffle, trying not to cry. "I'm so sorry, Tony. I was so mad at you for lying to me, but I didn't even consider that you might've kept up the lie to keep me because you really had genuine feelings. I thought it was for-"

Tony shook his head, putting a finger to Galena's lips. "Don't say it. I'm not that awful. I kept up the charade because I really do have feelings for you." He dropped his hands and put them both on Galena's shoulders. "And I would never, ever lie to you about that," he told her, staring intensely into her eyes.

Galena's brown eyes got lost in his matching eyes and she leaned up, pressing her lips into his. Tony pulled her close as their passion play continued, and Galena had never felt closer to him. She pulled out of the kiss, keeping her face close to his, her eyes remaining closed. "Tony?"

He opened his eyes and folded in his lips, humming a "Hmm?" his patience running out, having anticipated a moment like this.

"Can I…" she hesitated to tell the truth, "would it be okay if I…_loved_ you?" She opened her eyes to look into his. "Cause I mean, I won't if you're not ready for feelings like that, if it's too much right now."

Tony just stared at her and then chuckled. "Galena…it doesn't work like that. You love me if you want to, I definitely won't make you hold that back."

She pushed on him to start to crawl into his lap. "And I won't make you say it back."

He shook his head. "It's too late. You already made me fall for you long ago." He smiled at her and took her chin in his hand. "You don't even have to try, or know that you're doing it." Then Tony pulled her lips back into his, silencing her from making comments.

They sunk down into the couch, Galena having climbed into his lap. When she pulled out her lips for air, she gasped out, "I love you, Tony Stark."

"Mmm and I need you to stop talking. You're going to ruin the moment," Tony remarked sarcastically.

Galena gasped and smiled at him. "Ugh! Well." She sat up and climbed off of him, her knees on the floor by the couch. "Then I'm going to let you finish up here." Then she jumped up and scurried away.

Tony growled playfully then chased after her. She giggled and screamed as he chased her until he grabbed her, turning so that when they landed on the floor, he was the only one to hit the floor, holding her in his arms. They were both laughing, panting a bit from having run all over the room. Though the floor was a bit cold and the room was mostly dark, they just laid there for a while in each other's arms, thinking about how lucky they were to have each other.

* * *

Now Galena was watching the man she loved fight the other man that had feelings for her, and that she had feelings for too. "I'm a whore…." Galena mumbled to herself. She stood and tip-toed around the glass from the shattered windows of the taxicab she'd been hiding behind and tried to scurry away from it. She gasped and dove a bit when she saw Cap crash into the car behind her. When she hit the asphalt, she scraped her hand a bit but didn't even notice. Galena instantly whipped her head back and watched them with wide eyes.

Iron Man pounded his fists rapidly into Captain's stomach. The super soldier groaned in pain, unable to block any of the attacks. Galena didn't even want to imagine the look Tony might have been wearing under that metal mask. They hated each other so much now, and it was all because of her.

Galena stood on her feet and stumbled a bit, unaware yet of the shard of glass in her left foot. She hissed in pain and went down on her left knee. "St-stop it!" she yelled. Iron Man's fists continued to fly. "Stop it, Tony!" she screamed. He didn't comply. Though it pained her so much, she pushed herself up onto her feet and stumbled towards them. "Stop it!" she screamed again.

Suddenly, Tony stopped and looked at her. Cap coughed up blood and held his stomach. Under his mask, Tony's eyes drifted to the single path bloody footprints and followed them to Galena. He stood and turned to her. "Galena…." he whispered.

As Cap panted, he looked at her face, then her foot, then back at her face wide eyed. "Galena, what-"

"Stop fighting!" Galena screamed again. "Please!" By now people had started to gather. Some had sped away in cars, but others had stayed to watch. It truly was something to behold, two Avengers fighting each other and a woman in her nightgown with a bloody foot standing there yelling at them. "Please," she begged. "You have it out of your systems, now let's just go home and forget about all of this."

Tony watched her from behind his mask. "Forget it, Galena." He looked at Cap. "He thinks he can ruin things for us. He can't just do that, he doesn't know who he's messing with." Tony grabbed Steve by the throat and started to squeeze. "He has to pay."

Captain choked and then looked at her with his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Galena." He reached up at grabbed the Iron Man's arm that was holding him and started to clench his hand around the metal. Screeches went out into the air and everyone covered their ears as the metal bent in on itself, sparks flying out.

Iron Man ripped his arm away then picked Captain America with his other hand, tossing him. The super soldier landed on his feet then pushed off, lunging back at Iron Man, taking him down. They crashed hard into the road, rubble caving in around them. They were already fighting again. Galena's words wouldn't matter again until this was all over.

That's when she knew that she had to end it for herself.

Galena ran at them as best she could, the piece of glass going farther into her foot as it chipped away a bit. She winced and started to stumble a bit again, unable to keep up with them. For a bit she could only watch as Tony flew around with Steve on his back, trying to shake him off. Then they crashed into a building - an office building of some sort - through a window.

Galena counted the rows of windows going up to where they'd crashed in. "-7,8,9...12." After counting, she ran to the front glass doors. They were locked, so Galena, already being cut up and assuming it couldn't hurt too much to be roughed up a bit more, smashed her right arm and shoulder into the glass. With the first attempt there was nothing but pain. She groaned then tried again, this time busting through and falling onto the floor on the other side, getting more glass embedded in her skin, now in her hands and thighs. She cried out in pain and laid there for a bit before trying to stand.

She struggled but finally forced herself up. Galena pulled one of the bigger pieces of glass out of her hand, biting down hard on her lip to keep from screaming, accidentally drawing blood into her mouth. Once it was out, she threw it down on the ground then stumbled for the elevator. She pushed the up button once, then repeatedly smacked it. The button was already lit up, but her patience was thin. Galena groaned loudly then hobbled to the door that led to the staircase.

Galena clung to the hand railing as she hurried as best she could up 12 long flights of stairs. Finally, she reached her destination floor. When she opened the exit door, she expected to hear loud noises, but all she heard was silence. She looked both ways before seeing to her left the shattered window of their impact. Galena approached that part of the room slowly, looking around. She hoped they were still up there, that she hadn't made the trek for nothing.

Just as she gave up hope of anyone still being up there, Cap's shield flew past her, and Iron Man, who'd been approaching her from behind, ducked out of the way. Galena gasped and fell down on her butt from shock of almost being hit, then she looked where the shield had come from.

Steve ran up to her. "Oh my God, Galena…." he mumbled. He was one to talk. Steve looked like hell. His costume was torn up and his mask was ripped enough that some of his hair stuck out. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked, kneeling down next to her.

"Steve, I want you to stop this. I don't want this anymore," she said in a low voice.

"Ahem, Cap?"

Steve looked up as a reaction, and then Iron Man smacked him in the face with his own shield. When Cap fell flat on the floor, Iron Man retorted, "Yeah! How does it feel, punk ass stars-n-stripes?" He looked down at Galena and studied her wounds as she studied him. His suit was scratched up all to hell and dented like crazy. His right arm looked completely smashed. "Did you do the tango with a glass monster or something?" Tony asked Galena.

She grunted. "Really Tony? Not exactly the perfect time for jokes."

He shrugged. "I pick my moments." Then he kneeled down next to her. "What are you doing up here? You shouldn't be moving at all, the way you're cut up so bad." He looked at her foot then the exit door. "How did you even get up all those stairs with this glass in your foot?"

"Tony!" Galena gasped.

But it was too late. Steve threw his shield and it smashed hard into Iron Man's helmet, not only knocking him over but making him tumble into the wall. Galena looked up at him to see him rubbing his sore head. "That kinda does hurt…." he murmured.

Galena wanted to smile, but she was too angry at all the fighting. "Is this just a game for you guys?" she asked.

"No," Tony groaned, sitting up. He pulled off his helmet and breathed heavy. "What the hell kind of sick games did you play growing up?" he asked.

Galena rolled her eyes then tried to stand. She hissed in pain and Steve put his hands on her shoulders. "No, don't get up, Galena," he said in a soft, soothing voice.

Tony glared and stood. "Get your hands off her!" he yelled. Then he jumped forward, tackling Steve. They tore into each other again, Steve now aiming more for Tony's exposed face. Even with less defenses, Tony still put up a good fight. He was able to land an especially helpful blow in Cap's stomach, sending him to his knees. Tony stepped back and armed his left hand repulsor, the white light glowing in his palm. "I am tired of this!"

It was all in a flash of emotions and white lights. Galena knew she'd never moved that fast. Tony knew he'd made a huge mistake. Steve knew their lives were all changing in that moment.

* * *

Galena had been dating Tony for a month before she talked to Steve again. By now Tony knew everything about her, she'd kept no secrets. Tony knew about the kiss she shared with Steve, and that Steve had feelings for her. It had made him jealous, but not angry at her. It only made him want to fight harder to keep her.

Though he was against it, Galena went to have lunch with Steve again a month after she started dating Tony.

"Be careful, okay?" Tony warned her as he put his hands in her hair, giving her his goodbye for the evening. "If he does anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, call me. I promise I'll be there as soon as possible to get you. I'll come in the suit to cut out time."

Galena laughed a bit then put her fingers on his chin. "Don't worry about me. You'll give yourself a headache."

"Too late," he told her.

She laughed a bit then reached up on her tip-toes to kiss his forehead. "Well as soon as I come home I'm going to take care of my baby, I promise." She looked into his eyes. "But I need this. He needs to be told that my feelings are for you. I can't lead him on any longer."

Tony nodded, petting her hair. "I love that you're doing this. You're such an angel."

"Then why does it make me feel like a bitch?" she asked sadly, looking down.

Tony tilted her head up and looked sternly into her eyes like a gentle giant. "You could never be a bitch, to anyone for anything. You'll always be my sweet girl." He pulled her into a kiss, then finally had to let her go.

She smiled at him then tapped a finger on his chin. "I'll be fine. I'll just be out with him for a few hours, then I'm coming straight home to you."

With that she was off. She wouldn't show it to him, but Galena was nervous about meeting back up with Steve. They hadn't talked in so long and the last time they'd spoken, they'd shared such an intense, passionate moment together. She knew that she couldn't let something like that happen again.

Galena stepped out of Stark Tower and in front of her, parked next to sidewalk was an old-timey motorcycle, and leaning against it was Steve. He smiled a coy half smile at her as she walked up to him. The wind played with the curls of her hair that weren't pinned up. She was glad that she'd decided to wear jeans and her jacket today. It was a windy day, even more windy than usual.

"You look beautiful," Steve told her as she walked over to him.

Galena made an annoyed sound. "Stop lying, Romeo." She looked at the bike then at him again. "Are we…riding this today?" she asked.

Steve laughed a bit, smiling his winning smile at her. "Well I don't plan on dragging it with us everywhere."

She swallowed a bit nervously. "But aren't these things dangerous?" she asked in a frightened tone.

He laughed even harder at that, sitting down on his bike. "So, let me get this straight: you're friends with The Avengers, you're dating Tony Stark, a superhero, and you live in Stark Tower, a giant, red thumb to anyone or anything wanting to challenge Iron Man, and yet you consider riding a motorcycle with an experienced motorist to be dangerous?"

She blushed. "I'm friends with The Avengers?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "It's almost as if I couldn't insult you even if I tried, which I never would."

Galena studied his bike farther. "Do you have a helmet for this thing?" she asked.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why? Don't you trust me? We're not going to crash or anything. I'd never let you get hurt like that."

She folded her arms. "It'd just help me relax. I wouldn't be antsy."

Steve smiled at her and sighed, then reached into a side pack on the backof the bike. "I brought a helmet just for you," he said, handing it to her.

Galena took it gladly, then looked at him with curiosity. "Don't you wear one?" she asked. He shook his head. "Why not?"

Steve shrugged. "I guess I figure any motorcycle crash I go through, I'm hard headed enough to survive."

She laughed a bit and he smiled at her again. "Okay, I guess."

Cap swung a leg over the motorcycle and started it up, then he looked at her. "Whenever you're ready."

Galena took deep breaths as she put on her helmet. "I can't believe I'm actually letting you talk me into doing this." She slowly approached the bike and hopped on.

Steve looked back at her with a small smirk peeking on his lips. "You're going to want to hold onto me."

Galena blushed before lightly putting her arms on his sides. Steve revved the engine loudly then, and Galena gasped, wrapping her arms around him tightly, putting her face to his back. Steve smiled to himself before driving off. She kept her eyes closed for the first thirty seconds or so, then Galena mustered up enough courage to peek just a bit. When she saw the asphalt flying by them in salt-and-pepper blurs, she gasped again and clung onto Steve. She looked around him to the front of the motorcycle as they zoomed ahead.

"This is insane!" she shouted over the roar of the engine. Steve only laughed at her, which made Galena blush. "Where are we even going?" she asked, still having to speak over the engine.

Steve looked at her in his small, round rear-view mirror. "Don't worry about it," he said loudly. "It won't be anywhere _dangerous_, I promise."

Galena rolled her eyes and put her head on his back. Steve sighed a bit, loving the feeling of being held by her. He hadn't seen her in so long that even an encounter like this was nice.

* * *

"This is all my fault," Tony said to himself, hands folded together in front of his mouth. He pushed them up past his eyes and lightly grabbed his hair. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault.

Steve looked at him from the other row of chairs in the waiting room. "Look uh…" he said in a hushed voice, "I know that we were fighting, but I can't help but think I should be encouraging you not to worry now."

Tony looked at him, his eyes full of hurt. "What makes you think that?"

Steve narrowed his eyes. "It's what Galena would've wanted, Tony."


	3. Waiting For All New Surprises

**A/N: **To help the story along, I imagine Galena being played by Sophia Bush. So if that helps you imagine her, then yay.

This has been newly edited. There shouldn't be any errors. If there are then damn, three days of nonstop work must've really got to my eyes. Please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

Galena held onto Steve tightly as his motorcycle weaved between cars in traffic. "Is this really that safe?" she asked for what seemed the fifth time.

He smiled and shook his head, still ever so patient. "You worry too much, Galena. Have some faith, respect your elders."

She pouted and hid her face in his back again. _'I'm 21...You're really only two years older than me, forgetting the fact you were frozen for 70 years...'_ Galena closed her eyes and tried to relax, listening to the hum of the engine and the beating of Steve's heart.

"Galena?.. Hello?"

Her eyes popped open and drifted up to a smiling Steve Rogers who was looking down at her over his shoulder. "Did you fall asleep back there? Is that really possible?"

She was quiet for a second before realizing she was still holding tightly onto Steve. Galena pulled her arms off him and cleared her throat, sitting back. "No, uh, I was just…" She paused to notice that they were parked. "When did we park?"

Steve laughed and swung a leg over the bike to step off. "Come on, princess," he said, holding out a hand to her. Galena looked at his hand, then his eyes before placing her frail, little hand in his strong grasp. She gently stepped off the bike, but managed to catch her pants leg on something on the bike and fell back onto Steve, her hands on his abs. As her eyes widened, a big smile spread across Steve's face. Galena blushed a bit then looked back to see her pants leg still caught on the bike. She tugged at it with some effort, but it was futile. "You're going to rip your pants," Cap told her. While still holding her in his arms, he leaned forward to take her pants leg off the bolt it was stuck on.

Galena stumbled a bit then stood up straight, taking her hands off Steve. "Umm, hmm thank you," she said nervously. _'Just great, Galena,'_ she thought to herself, _'really smooth. Way to make yourself look like an idiot.' _Then she took the time to look around. They were outside a place that looked like a bowling alley. "Pinheads? Really, Steve? A bowling alley?" she questioned him. She didn't plan on letting on that she loved bowling, but hadn't been in forever and didn't even have the right shoes for such a thing.

Cap shook his head. "Not just a bowling alley. It's half arcade."

She shook her head, laughing a bit at the situation. "Okay, this I expect from Tony, maybe even Clint, but I didn't expect you to be the type to go play arcade games."

He shrugged. "There are plenty of things you don't know about me yet, Galena," Steve told her, smiling as his eyes danced.

She smiled back up at him and giggled. "Then I guess let's go in!" Galena tugged on his hand, pulling him along, suddenly very excited at the fact that she felt she wouldn't have to hold back around him. Abruptly after pushing open the doors, Galena felt a rush of something like a mix of excitement and nervousness. The lights were dimmed down on the arcade half of the establishment, neon lights flashing everywhere. Kids and teens in the arcade were adorned with glow necklaces and glow sticks that were burning especially bright under all the blacklights. _'This place is so great!' _Galena thought to herself. _'But what if I end up looking like an idiot in front of Ste-'_

Steve was already running past her - literally running - going towards one of those racing games with the big chairs and steering wheels. "Come on, Galena! We'll race!"

When she caught up to him, she patted her pockets. "I don't have any quarters," she alerted him.

Cap shook his head and waved a hand. "I'll pay for us, don't worry. I have a few quarters for now and then we can go to a change machine and get more." He smiled a dashing smile at her. "I want us to have fun, okay?"

Galena smiled and climbed into the seat next to Steve. "I have to warn you, I've never played a game like this. And I'm not much of a driver."

He took the steering wheel in his hands and looked at her. "No?"

She shook her head, taking her own steering wheel. "I always ride buses. I can't even remember the last time that I drove."

Steve chuckled, smiling at her. "Well I only really drive my motorcycle, so I'm not completely used to a real steering wheel. We can both be bad at this."

Galena giggled and then Steve gave her two quarters to put in her side. She took them and they both deposited their quarters at the same time. "Okay, ready?" Steve asked her. She nodded and then he started up the game.

Galena looked down where her feet were, but it was completely dark. "Steve, are there gas pedals?" she asked, feeling around the floorboard with her feet.

Cap looked at his own feet, also unable to see. "The what?"

The countdown on the game was starting. Galena bounced nervously. "The foot pedals, Steve! The gas and breaks!"

The game resounded numbers, "5, 4, 3! 2!"

Galena squealed. "Cap, where are the feet pedals!"

Without time to think about anything else, Steve flopped down under the steering wheel and felt around in the dark for the foot pedals. The other cars on the game were taking off, and Steve felt blinded in the dark. With his left hand, he found Galena's gas pedal, and with his right hand, her pushed her foot down onto it. She squealed again as she sped off. "Hey! Cheating!" he called at the sound of her tires peeling out. He smashed down with his hand on his own gas pedal, not even steering or in his seat yet. He pulled himself up, putting his foot back on the pedal and grabbing the wheel.

The two of them laughed like madmen, pushing on each other to mess each other up, swerving all over the fake roads. Forget careful driving, they were both completely reckless, especially Cap. Somehow they caught up to the other cars in the second lap, and they both cheered. Other people in the arcade mumbled something about 'crazy old people' and stared, but the two of them didn't care. Just like Cap had said, they were there to have fun.

In the third and final lap, Galena was in second place and Cap was in fourth. "Come on, Steve! You're falling behind!" Galena called with a laugh over the noises of the game and all the other games.

Steve smiled. "Okay." Then he pushed his pedal down all the way to the floor and made his way into third. He continued to inch ahead, and on a curve, Galena became a bit sloppy and Cap made up for lost time and took second. She gasped and looked at him. He was smiling coyly and biting down on his tongue.

The finish line came into view and dramatic music started to play. Cap leaned forward in his seat as if really getting into the game. Before they reached the finish line, he glanced at Galena with his eyes and then turned in front of the first place car at a wide left turn, fish-tailing it. Galena zoomed forward and crossed the finish line, taking first place. Her screen flashed colors with a giant trophy cup on the center of the screen that spelled out 'YOU WON!' She turned to look at Cap, a bit shocked as he pulled his car out, lazily crossing the line to get seventh place.

Tickets spewed out of Galena's half of the machine, but she didn't pay attention to them. "Why did you do that?" she asked. Steve shrugged, smiling at her. Galena returned his smile then leaned forward, quickly kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks, I needed that," she told him with a smile.

As she stood from the game and stepped away, Cap whispered to himself, "Yeah, so did I."

* * *

Steve was now in a different waiting room than before with Tony sitting next to him. He felt a bit ridiculous, sitting in the ICU waiting room, still clad in his Captain America uniform and torn up mask. Tony had long since taken off his supersuit and now sat more like a normal person, wearing a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants, but no shoes. People stared at them like they were crazy people, and maybe they were. They certainly felt crazy for letting their fighting over Galena go this far.

Tony was bent over, his hands on his temples. "This is all my fault. All my fault. All _my _fault," he repeated. His back heaved a bit, his breath shuddering. It was obvious that he was holding back as much emotion as he could.

Steve clapped a hand on his back, and immediately felt like maybe he was trying to be too chummy, so instead he slipped it up to Tony's shoulder. "Tony…it was just as much my fault as it was yours. Galena told us to stop fighting and we didn't listen to her." He kneeled down closer to him. "We were fighting over her, but she was the one that didn't want us fighting." Tony took his hands off his face to look at Steve, who leaned back in his chair and took his hand off his shoulder. "When I first took Galena out for lunch, and we had a talk about your relationship, she told me that she didn't want anyone hating anyone. That's a reason that she didn't want to leave you after I told her the truth.

"I was stupid to think that telling Galena the truth would make her leave you. Not only was I being stupid, I was being a jackass. Galena even told me there wasn't any logic in what I was saying." He paused and focused on Tony again, who was staring at him in bewilderment. "Tony, she loves you. She already really cared about you, enough after I told her the truth that she still stayed with you. She said she wanted to see if she could love you without you being the man that saved her life. In other words…" he paused and sighed before saying, "I was wrong. I was wrong to try and take her from you not only once but twice."

Tony groaned, running his fingers through his raven hair. He breathed in a deep breath then looked at Steve again. "That is true, completely true. You were a complete jackass." Steve looked away and then Tony continued. "I was an even bigger jackass though. So I was…completely complete of being a jackass…." Tony trailed off, knowing that didn't make any sense. He shook his head then said, "I was the one that lied and then stole your girl. All you wanted was to get her back. And to be honest, you were way more of a gentleman to her than I've ever been."

Steve smiled then nodded to Tony. "Thank you, Tony. I guess we were both just being stupid."

Tony nodded. "Agreed. We're both stupid. God, poor Galena, being stuck with the both of us idiots."

They both smirked a bit, sitting there quietly. Steve cleared his throat after a bit, and then glanced at Tony. "So uh, what happens now?"

Tony sighed and sat back in his chair. "I guess we wait for her to wake up. Maybe then she can just pick one of us and end all of this." He looked at Steve, running him over in his torn up costume with his eyes. "The guy she doesn't pick is just going to have to deal with it, I guess."

Steve nodded. "That sounds reasonable. But…she's going to pick you."

Tony folded his arms behind his head. "Don't be too sure about that. I was a real bastard. While we were fighting, I was worried about her having glass all in her skin, but I was seeing so much red at the time that all I could do was ask what the hell happened to her. Any other time I would've carried her out of there and would've never looked back. She's going to be royally pissed when she wakes up, maybe even pissed enough that she decides she'd rather be with you."

Cap shook his head. "Galena would never make such a serious decision based off of something like that. But she is going to be pissed about you almost killing me."

Tony - for some reason - started to laugh. "Yeah, yeah that's going to be plenty reason enough for her to hate my guts." He rubbed his forehead. "God, I need a drink."

Steve cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure that's such a good idea right now? Don't you want to be sober when Galena wakes up?"

Tony made an annoyed sound. "I never said I wanted to get drunk right now," he said smugly, though that's all he wanted other than for Galena to be okay. "Just a simple drink wouldn't hurt anyone."

Cap sighed. "Yeah, but I know you, Tony, and you wouldn't stop at just one drink, especially with Galena being…well." Tony looked down at the floor and groped his right shoulder in a sad attempt at trying to massage away some of the pain from their fighting earlier. Steve couldn't help but notice. "So uh, how are you feeling? I didn't uh…rough you up too bad, did I?"

Tony chuckled a bit. "Not in the body, maybe my right arm a bit. But you did get me in the face pretty good quite a few times," he said, tapping a finger on his cut lip. He still had scratches on his face and a dark bruise on his left cheekbone. "Did I hurt you or is that even possible?"

Steve half smiled and nodded a bit. "Yeah, I took a lot of body shots from you. My stomach is actually killing me." He cleared his throat and glanced at Tony, who was now grinning triumphantly. "There were a few cheap shots in there though, you have to admit."

Tony's smile faded and he turned in his seat completely towards him. "What are you talking about? I was _completely_ fair," he said in a strained voice.

Cap smiled at him and shook his head. "Other than the fact that you were wearing _armor_, you took a really _cheap_ shot while we were in the office building."

Tony cocked an eyebrow, a bit confused. "What are you talking about? When?" He figured he'd remember smashing Steve where it really hurts.

Steve cleared his throat. "It was before Galena came upstairs. You know, before you hit me _with my own shield_."

Tony laughed a bit. "Oh yeah, huh, sorry about that. But I don't know what you're talking about with the cheap shot. I'm never one to hand out crotch shots."

Cap chuckled a bit. "Well you did. And that metal made it really hurt like hell, super soldier or not."

Tony groaned and stood, looking down at him. "Do you want to get out of here? Just for a little bit? Get a drink? It's going to be a while before Galena wakes up."

Steve swallowed and fiddled his fingers a bit. "I guess you're right."

Tony sighed with relief. "Thank God. I thought you were going to insist on us being stuck here for the next few hours."

But as Steve stood, one of the nurses called out, "Stark for Galena?" They both turned back to her, and fear caught in Tony's throat. He simply nodded, and with an obvious sadness, the nurse said, "Please follow me."

* * *

Just being in the room with Galena, seeing her so much more weak and frail than usual, Steve and Tony were both feeling like real monsters and blaming themselves in their minds. Her eyes were still closed, all the blood cleaned off her skin. So many tubes were running into her arms and chest, and she had one of those breathing masks on her face. There were scars in her palms and on her arms from where glass had once been embedded there and scratches were on her face. "The doctor will be in in a moment."

Tony sat at the foot of the bed, avoiding sitting on her legs. "Oh God, Galena, what did I do…."

Steve's lips pressed into a flat line and he put a hand on Tony's shoulder. The room was quiet for the next few minutes other than the steady sound of Galena's heart monitor. When the doctor finally came in, Tony stood and both he and Steve faced him, expressions of complete worry and dismay on their faces.

"Well boys, you're lucky you got her here in one piece," the doctor told them, having not looked up from his chart yet at them. When he finally did, and he slid off his glasses, he looked vaguely familiar. Probably because Tony was always either ending up in the hospital or bringing people in that he'd accidentally injured. "What the hell were you guys doing?"

Tony cleared his throat and Steve answered in a small voice, "We were, uh, fighting."

The doctor was quiet for a second before saying, as if trying to understand, "You brought her here with a hole the size of a softball going through her torso." Tony looked down and then the doctor sighed. "I hate saying this, because I know you both must really care about this girl. You were…fighting over her, weren't you?"

This doctor was sharp. Tony nodded. "She's my girlfriend. I'm the one that put the hole in her chest." When the doctor cocked an eyebrow, Tony added, "I was aiming for him." He pointed at Steve, who shrugged as if saying 'guilty.'

The doctor nodded, putting his clipboard under his arm. "Well, you're lucky you avoided her heart, but you did critically injure her right lung - what's left of it. Mr. Stark, do you think I could talk to you in the hallway?" Tony swallowed and nodded, following the doctor out the door with one last passing glance at Steve. When they were in the hallway, and the door was closed, the doctor gave Tony a serious look. "This is going to be hard to hear because you did this, but…it has to be said. …She's in a coma, Tony."

Tony's eyes widened and he fell back against the door, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. He slid down to the floor, and he finally couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "Oh my God…I'm going to Hell…."

After a few seconds of silence, the doctor kneeled down next to him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. She's going to be in the best care possible here. Now, we'll have to keep her here for the next few weeks until her chest is healed up enough. And she'll need a transplant for a new lung. We're just lucky you didn't hit her heart. After that time, you can take her home with you and she can stay there until she wakes up."

Tony looked at him, his eyes stinging red now. "How long are we talking, doc? How long is she going to be asleep?'

The doctor shrugged. "There's no way of knowing, but you can be sure she's not going to be waking up any time soon, Mr. Stark."

Tony let out a deep breath, running his hands in his hair. "Jesus Christ. This is like the worst feeling in the world right now. I put the girl I love in a coma because Captain in there," he pointed back towards the room behind him, "wanted to fight me for her."

The doctor shook his head and stood. "Well in all fairness, maybe make sure next time that when you want to fight over a girl, you try to avoid not only destroying a few streets in Manhattan, but to almost kill her in the process."

Tony pointed up at him. "I plan to fully pay for all those damages." After the doctor left and Tony reentered the room, he stood there for a moment, leaning back against the door. Steve looked over at him from where he was sitting on the bed next to Galena, waiting to hear the news. Tony was quiet for a second, and then he lifted his head up to look at Steve and just came out with it. "She's in a coma. They have no idea how long she'll be under."

Steve looked down at the floor, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. "Ah-…wha-why?" He looked at Tony again. "Why is she…in a coma?"

Tony had long since fought back his tears, but now, seeing Steve on the brink of crying, he was about to start crying again with him. "I did it to her, Steve. I almost hit her heart. I almost killed her. Who knows, maybe I did. What if she never wakes up?" Tony put a hand over his eyes. "I…I can't handle something like this, Steve, I can't."

Almost as if without thinking, Steve stood from the bed and hugged Tony. Tony couldn't help but to hug him back. "It's going to be okay, Tony," Steve reassured him. "Galena's strong; she's going to wake up. We have to be patient for her. She was patient with us."

Tony laughed a bit, and Steve smiled, then they ended their hug. "So," Tony said, glancing at Galena before looking at Steve again, "how about that drink now?"

* * *

It had taken Tony about 45 minutes to even find a bar. Big surprise, there weren't any near the hospital. Before they left, both Steve and Tony gave Galena's nurse and doctor their phone numbers (though there was really no point in Steve giving out his number since he was a complete hopeless case with his phone.) And now they were sitting at a bar called Irish Spring.

"They really need to rename this place," Tony mumbled before downing his martini. He had decided to start slow in case he was needed back at the hospital.

Steve nodded, rolling his beer bottle in his palms. Steve wasn't really much of a drinker since he couldn't get drunk anyway. "Hey, Tony?"

Tony was drinking his second martini, waving for another one, when he replied with a, "Hmm?"

Steve looked at him with his eyes then at the bottle in his hands. "Who do you think Galena's going to be the angriest at when she wakes up?"

Tony stopped mid-gulp of his third martini. He thought about the question then smiled. "I'm pretty sure she's going to be pissed off beyond compare at me. I mean, I totally disregarded her while we were fighting, and then I almost killed her, put her in the hospital, in a coma. All you did was try to get what was originally yours."

Steve shook his head. "She was never anyone's, Tony. She _chose _to stay with you, even after I tried to convince her that you were a lying asshole." He took a drink of his beer, not daring to look at Tony. They were quiet for a bit, and then he finally glanced at Tony again. Somehow, without Steve noticing, Tony had alternated to whiskey shots and was already on his third one, gulping them down like soda. "Tony…I'm sorry. You're not really a lying asshole, I was just so pissed off that that was the reason she was dating you to begin with."

Tony slammed down his shot glass and looked at Steve again. "But it's not the entire reason, she told me. It was a major reason, yeah. I shouldn't have used something like that to try and get her to fall for me, but she would've dated me anyway. It just would've taken longer for the feelings to form."

Steve cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you saying that even if you didn't tell her that you saved her life, and I told her that I did, she still would've chosen you?"

Tony chuckled a bit then his smile faded. "Well it wasn't like you were trying to make any moves on her at that party. If she mattered so much to you then you should've just come over and tried talking to her. What did you expect? That she would be talking to me then see you standing alone and just decide she'd rather talk to you? Or do you have some sort of stupid love for the drama of waiting over a year to even talk to a girl?"

Steve grit his teeth, trying to hold back all the profanity that was about to spew out of him. He took a deep breath then said, "I already fought you once tonight, I don't think I feel like doing it again."

Tony laughed at him and downed another shot, then he lefted his glass and idled his right hand at him. "Why not? You're still wearing your costume anyway."

Steve hunched over a bit, playing with the bottle in his hands again. "Well it's not like I have anything to change into. I don't carry a change of clothes in a fanny-pack with me. Your suit just disappears into your bracelets; I have to change clothes like a normal person."

"Are you saying I'm a freak?" Tony asked, pausing to hear an answer, contemplating just throwing his shot in Steve's face.

Cap shook his head. "No, no I didn't say that. It's just not fair how easy it is for you to change your costume. I'm pretty much screwed until I get back to my apartment."

Tony hesitated then decided to accept that answer and downed his shot. The alcohol was finally setting in on him now. "Steve…I could just call someone and have them uh…uh…bring you some, uh, clothes. Cause I mean," he turned slowly and idled a hand to everyone else in the bar, "everyone's staring at us." He smiled, laughing a bit. "I guess it's not every day people go to a bar and see Tony Stark and Captain America getting drunk."

Steve shook his head. "No, you're the only one getting drunk right now, Tony. Someone is going to have to drive you home."

Tony laughed. "You can't drive cars! And I am _not_ riding your motorcycle like a Florida whore. Besides, I'll just call someone to drive us home. Just…drink something, god, I'm going to start feeling like a loser."

Steve sighed and waved for the bartender. "Okay, Tony, whatever you say." Even if he couldn't get drunk, it might entertain Tony to see him drinking with him. "Barkeep, I guess I'll start having whatever he's having."

Tony smiled and clapped a hand on Steve's back. "That's the spirit. Good man! We are going to get so drunk, and we're just going to forget about everything tonight." He downed his next shot. "So do you…do you want me to call someone for your clothes? I mean…I'd hate to start calling you by your name while you're in costume."

Cap smiled a bit, downing his first whiskey shot. He coughed a bit then choked out, "You already have, Tony." Tony looked so surprised, and it was completely obvious that he was already so drunk. "Oh my god…I did? Oh man I'm so sorry."

Steve laughed at him. "It's alright. So people know my first name, that's not too bad."

Tony nodded, downing another shot and slamming the glass down. "You're right!" He turned around in his seat and pointed at Cap. Everyone was already staring at them, so it was easy for Tony to get their attention. "This is Steve!" he yelled. Everyone cheered a bit and lifted their glasses. "Damn right!" he called with a big smirk. Steve smiled at him like he was an idiot.


	4. Don't You Want To Stay?

**A/N: **To help the story along, I imagine Galena being played by Sophia Bush. So if that helps you imagine her, then yay.

This has been newly edited. There shouldn't be any errors. If there are then damn, three days of nonstop work must've really got to my eyes. Please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

At 3:47 in the morning, about two hours after they had arrived, Tony stumbled out of the bar, waving goodbye to the cheering drunkards they were leaving behind, Steve shuffling out behind him. "Alright guys, drive safe!" the happy barkeep called. Of course he was happy. There was no telling how much money Tony had blown on booze and whiskey.

Once out on the street, Steve stretched his arms above his head, popping his back. He wasn't drunk at all; it wasn't possible for him to be drunk. He sighed a bit then smiled at Tony. "So what happens now? We probably can't go visit the hospital with you like this."

Tony looked at him, his drunkenness completely obvious on his face. He was so incredibly wasted. "What? …Oh, yeah, right, the girl…. Umm…." he paused, snapping his fingers as he was trying to think.

"Galena?"

"Yeah! Oh where?" Tony looked around then back at Steve. "Yeah, her. Chyeah, it's probably not…a good idea to go to the hospital right now," he slurred. "But if we…walk around town like this, then uh…we're gonna get uh…umm…arrested or something. Ya know, public intoxic and stuff."

Steve nodded. "Yeah, no, I don't want to get arrested…." He laughed. "Can-can you imagine? Me, Captain America, being arrested?"

Tony burst into laughter and then Steve laughed with him, slapping an arm around Tony's shoulder, Tony leaning into him. "Yeah! Oh my god that'd be…that'd be classic! You'd be someone's bitch, easy!"

Turns out Tony being drunk was what brought them together. Go figure.

* * *

"Steve, I really don't think I can do this," Galena whispered nervously as he placed a yellow 6lb ball in her hands.

He smiled at her. "You're the one that insisted on not wearing the rented shoes," he reminded her.

"I didn't bring socks!" she insisted. "And there's no way I'm wearing rented socks either." She looked at the yellow bowling ball in her hands and rolled it to find the grip holes. She placed her fingers inside and let her arm hang down by her waist. As Galena looked down at her high heel shoes, she wondered how on Earth she was going to be able to bowl.

Steve was examining the wrack of bowling balls behind them. He had taken the liberty of renting bowling shoes, which Galena had deemed unfair. It was an opportunity for her to learn just exactly how big Steve's feet were. Though they were size 11's, his feet didn't look as big as they really were. Just the thought made Galena laugh. _'Captain Big Shoes,' _she thought to herself.

When Steve walked back to her, carrying a red splattered 15lb ball, he smiled at her for staring. She hadn't even realized that she was. "So, ready to bowl?" he asked her. "I'll go easy on you, I promise."

Galena nodded and swallowed. "Okay, let's do it." She turned and put both their names into the keypad so they'd be entered on the score screen above them. "You bowl first, okay?" she told him.

Steve nodded, a big grin on his face. "Alright, here we go." He stepped upto the alley, took in a deep breath, and with some fabulous footwork, his ball was speeding down the alley. It sounded like thunder when the ball crashed loudly into the pins, taking out every single one. Steve made a sound like a victorious, "Yes!" then smiled back at Galena.

She was just staring at him wide eyed. Galena shook her head, holding her ball in both hands, looking down at it. "I give up."

Steve laughed a bit then walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, don't be like that."

"I thought you were going to go easy on me!" she complained, looking up at him with pouting eyes.

Steve smiled warmly at her and shook his head. "I am, I'm sorry. First throw is always the most fun. I swear, from now on I'm only going to half-heart it." He put an arm around her shoulders and led her to the alley. "Okay, just focus. You can do this, okay?"

Galena nodded, still doubting herself. Steve let go of her, stepping back; she felt like a child riding a bike for the first time. She hadn't bowled in so long, it was just scary thinking about what might happen if she was rusty. She didn't think Steve would make fun of her, but she couldn't stand being embarrassed, especially in front of him. She took a few deep breaths, then, with a rusty bowler dance, she swung her ball down the alley. Galena's foot slipped a bit in her maneuver, so her ball drifted to the left, taking out only four pins. She blushed, hunkering down a bit in shame.

Steve smiled and walked up to her, putting and arm around her. "It's alright, you did fine for your first throw. You told me you haven't done this in forever, right? So at least you didn't get a gutter ball."

Galena smiled at him. "Thanks. I'm just nervous. I don't like making mistakes."

Steve's expression changed with that for some reason, then he smiled at her again. "I'll help you with your form." Galena's ball came back up through the dispenser and Steve grabbed it for her. "Here, I'll show you." Galena stepped back in order to watch. Steve looked a bit uncomfortable, his big fingers not quite fitting in the ball right. Still, he carried on. "It's probably because of your shoes, but your form is wrong. You came up like this." Steve mimicked how Galena came to the alley a bit slower than she had so he could show her the mistake she made. "The way you set yourself up made you slip at the end."

He walked over to where she was standing and took her hand, putting her fingers in the ball. Then he led her back to the lane, coming behind her. He took a hold of both her wrists in his hands and placed both his feet behind hers. "Just follow what I do," he told her.

Galena nodded, but started to blush, hoping he couldn't see. She hadn't been this close to him since their first - and only - kiss, and she felt slightly awkward. Steve slowly moved so that Galena could comply to each of his movements. They leaned forward with their follow-through, and Steve put his face next to hers. "And see, if you move like that, just fluid, you're less likely to slip in the end."

Galena nodded, and mumbled out a nervous, "Okay." When he let her go and stepped away, she glanced back at him before stepping back herself. She took a few deep breaths then tried her follow-through again. This time when she released the ball, it rolled down the alley straighter. When it ran through, it only left one pin behind. Galena smiled, giggling with anxiousness. "I actually did it! I mean-" she looked back at Steve, "you helped me do it."

Steve smiled at her and laughed, waving a hand. "I didn't do anything. You did that yourself." He winked at her once, making her laugh. "Okay, scoot over princess, it's my turn." Galena stepped back and Steve took his ball out of the dispenser. He moved a bit quicker than last time, purposely not using his entire potential. He took out seven pins, leaving only three. Steve smiled back atGalena, sticking his tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Okay, pretty boy, just finish your turn already."

He smiled a cocky smile at her. When his ball came back up through the dispenser, he grabbed it quickly, and without any hesitation, threw it down the lane, taking out the last three pins. "Your car got a flat?" he asked triumphantly. "Cause I've got a spare."

Galena groaned then smiled at him. "Sometimes I forget how old you and that humor of yours really are."

He held up his hands in defense. "Woah! Hey! Don't have to go insulting me because you're jealous that I'm better at bowling than you."

She laughed, throwing her head back. Then she smiled at him and punched his arm - it only hurt her hand. Galena still smiled and Cap laughed when her face showed a tiny inkling of pain. "I'm sorry, here." He took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles. Galena's smile faded as she just watched him. Electricity ran down to her fingertips, making them twitch a bit. She bit her lip, waiting for it to end in remorse.

When he pulled his lips away from her hand, his eyes turned up to her and he stood back up straight, clearing his throat. "Sorry. I just…remember seeing Thor do that I wondered if it really worked."

Galena giggled and shook her head. "No, don't be sorry. It did…." She rubbed her knuckles with the fingers of her other hand, looking at the tender, red skin. Then she smiled at Steve again.

He was looking away from her, the happiness gone off his face. "It's your turn," he informed her. Where had all that happiness gone?

Galena watched him for a moment, then nodded, stepping up and taking her ball from the return. She smiled and kicked off her heels, now barefoot. She caught Steve's attention as she danced up to the lane, letting her ball fly off her hands down the alley. It crashed into the pins, taking out all but one. She made a gasp of excitement then jumped up in down, giggling happily. As Steve walked up to her with a smile to congratulate her, Galena's bare foot slipped on the hardwood floor and she slipped backwards. Steve caught her in a sort of trust fall and smiled down at her. Galena blushed, looking up at him.

He pushed her up, back onto her feet, and said, "I don't know if you're worse with or without those death traps you call shoes on."

She turned back to him and smiled, shaking her head, laughing a bit. "I'm just clumsy no matter what."

Their bowling match continued for almost an hour, and in the end Steve won by a landslide. Not a huge surprise to Galena. "I never even knew that you could bowl," she said, leaning against the counter as Steve sliding his feet back into his original shoes, having returned the rented ones.

He looked up at her and smiled, pushing his right heel into his shoe. "Like I said before, Galena, there are still plenty of things you don't know about me." He stood. "And one thing," he whispered, inching closer to her, "is probably how much I really do care about you."

Galena searched his eyes, starting to shake with nervousness. "Steve…I…I can't just kiss you again. I mean-"

"You want to," he finished for her with a small, crooked smile, "but you're dating Tony. And if he found out that I kissed you again, we'd both be in for a world of trouble, right?" Galena swallowed as he put his face closer to hers, looking at her mouth. "Tell me how dangerous this could be, if we get caught…"

Galena couldn't tear her eyes away from his. They were just so…she didn't even know what they were. They were just pure Steve Rogers, something that no one else could possibly have. "Steve, I'm not going to do this again. I…" she put her hands on his chest in a weak attempt to keep him back, "I had such an amazing day with you today. Please don't make me regret this."

He shook his head. "You wouldn't regret it," he whispered to her, giving her chills. "Please…I haven't seen you in month and all I've thought about is our last time together. Tell me you thought about it too."

Galena started to blush, not wanting to admit that it strangely made her happy that Steve had thought about their kiss. She'd thought about it too. "Steve…" She started to push him back a bit. "I agreed to see you so that I could tell you that there can't be anything between us. I don't want to lead you on anymore."

Steve chuckled at her. "You can't tell me that you don't feel anything at all towards me. I know you feel something, you can't deny it." He grabbed both her shoulders gently. "Because whether you do or don't, I will never stop fighting so that those feelings and mine can be justified. I will not stop until you feel like you don't have to be afraid to share my feelings."

He leaned forward, slightly brushing his lips against hers. Galena let out a shuddered breath and without thinking, closed her eyes and pushed her lips into his. Steve returned her kiss, holding her in his arms now. There was more work with this kiss compared to their last venture. At some point, Galena became brave enough - or possibly crazy enough - to open her mouth a bit and lightly touch the tip of her tongue to Steve's bottom lip. It was that same taste of Steve that she'd gotten off her own lips from their last kiss, and she savored it's uniqueness.

Finally, her sense caught up to her and Galena pushed Cap away. "Cap, stop," she whispered, trying to catch her breath. She didn't dare to meet Steve's eyes with her own.

Steve loosened his grip on her, completely confused. "I don't understand. I thought this meant-"

"It didn't mean anything. I mean…damn it, Steve, you make me so confused." She gripped his shoulders in her trembling hands. "My heart belongs to Tony, but for some reason, part of me is selfish and still wants you. But I'm not a whore. I refuse to do anything like this anymore." She looked into Steve's eyes, stern emotion set in them.

Cap swallowed, his mouth pressed into a straight line as he nodded. "I understand…. But Galena," he took her chin in his fingers, "how long are we supposed to wait before you realize that you really do have feelings stronger for me than for Tony."

She shook her head. "I'll never think that, because it's not true. I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me." She put a hand on her forehead, hoping she had a fever and this was all just a massive hallucination.

Steve half smiled at her. 'There is nothing wrong with you. You want to stay faithful to Tony, but it's hard when another man you have feelings for keepsthrowing himself at you, each time afraid of being rejected again. You just don't want to hurt anyone." He released her chin from his hand. "I'm going to leave you alone, but not for forever, for a certain amount of time. After that time, I'm going to come back to get you, and you're going to tell me if any part of you wants to have this again."

Galena just stood there, thinking about his proposition. She looked down, her eyes darting around, studying the woodwork of the floor - anything to escape that gaze that kept trapping her. "How long of a waiting period would we be talking about here?" she asked.

He chuckled at her. "I won't make you wait too long. How about a month? Is that enough time?"

Galena thought about it. A month? Just that much time to desert all her feelings for the super soldier? She looked back into those eyes that held her and nodded. "Okay, a month. One month of you not talking to me or seeing me at all. Tony is going to earn all of my feelings, and when you come in a month, all of my romantic feelings for you are going to be long gone."

Steve half smiled and let out a small chuckle. "You sound so determined. Am I that awful?"

She paused then shook her head. "No…of course not. It's that I'm dating Tony and I will always be faithful to him. And if having romantic feelings for you is going to be something that disrupts that equation, then I'm going to have to eliminate those feelings at all costs."

Steve was quiet then nodded to her. "I'll take you home." They walked outside and Steve stepped onto his bike, starting it up. He tried to hand Galena her helmet, but she rejected it with a smile.

"No, I trust you." She got onto the bike, wrapping her arms around his waist. "And, by the way," she told him with a smile and a small laugh, "I didn't want to tell you this before because I didn't want to embarrass myself but…" She paused then finished her sentence in as seductive of a voice as she could muster. "I've always thought that motorcycles were incredibly sexy."

Steve glanced back at her over his shoulder, a small half smile. "Now you're just being cruel to me."

She smiled and shook her head. "Just trying to use up as many of my romantic feelings as I can before I have to throw them away."

With that they drove off, both smiling as Galena held onto Steve tight.

* * *

When Steve woke up with a gasp, his eyes were wide. His head was pounding and he groaned in pain. Trying to sit up only made the pain worse, so he laid back down. He turned his head to the left and noticed he was asleep on the floor. This looked like Stark Tower, one of the living rooms, but he wasn't sure. "Tony?" he groaned out.

There was a moaning sound from the couch nearby him. Yeah, this was Stark Tower. Steve fought past the pain in his head and leaned up. He looked down at himself to see that he was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt - Tony's clothes. When did he change outfits? Tony had been so wasted the night before that he punched Steve in the face when he said he should go to bed and it was enough to knock him down (mainly because of the surprise.) Steve couldn't even remember what they did or talked about after that. He did remember Tony getting a driver to take them back to Stark Tower but Steve was laughing at him because he was so drunk that he thought the driver was a human embodiment of JARVIS.

Steve struggled to stand, letting out a sound of agony as his head pounded harder. "Tony?" he asked again.

Another sound of pain came from the couch. "Hangover…go home Steve."

Steve stumbled over to the couch, leaning forward against it. "I have a headache," he told Tony as he looked down at him. The billionaire was curled up on the couch, still wearing the same clothes from the night before. "Should I make us some coffee?" he asked.

Tony lifted a hand. "Yes, yes coffee, please. If I remember right, you make good coffee, right Cap?" he said in a strained voice.

Steve nodded. "Cap's on the job," he alerted Tony. He then walked into the kitchen, starting to make the coffee. "So uh, do you remember anything that happened last night?"

Tony laughed a bit. "Don't worry, Rogers, you're not exactly my type."

Steve smiled a bit at his sarcasm. A man in pain and in a hangover that could still try to be witty - that was Tony. "I meant what all we did last night. I just remember you punching me in the face."

Tony shook his head. "I remember getting here and giving you clothes to change into, but after that, nothing."

Steve looked into the living room, confused. "You don't remember anything? And that doesn't worry you?" He still didn't know why he didn't remember anything himself. Perhaps Tony had spiked one of his drinks.

Tony smiled and sat up on the couch, hissing in pain and putting a hand on his head. "I get drunk all the time, I'm a master of it. So it doesn't bother me anymore." As he leaned back into the couch, trying to relax himself as much as possible, that reverie was ruined when someone called his cellphone. The "Shoot To Thrill" chorus started up out of his phone and he winced a bit at the volume. "Oh God damn…why do I have to have it up so loud?" Tony looked on the coffee table for the phone but didn't see it. He patted at where his pockets would be, but his sweatpants didn't have any pockets. So he stood, throwing the couch cushions off. There sat his phone amongst the other filth that had fallen down there.

Tony pressed the button on his phone to answer the unknown call, thinking it could be the doctor. "Hello?" he said in a groggy voice. Steve inched out of the kitchen to listen just in case they were indeed needed at the hospital. "Who is this?" Tony asked his phone. He was quiet then a look of surprise came on his face. "Oh! Well, yeah, she is in the hospital," he said bluntly. Loud yelling came from the other end and Tony held his phone away from his face, grabbing his head in pain.

Steve walked over and took the phone from him. "Hello, sorry, this is Steve Rogers. Are you calling about Galena?" Tony lazily put the cushions back on the couch and sat down again.

A female's voice on the other end was shuddering as if she was crying. "Yes," she said a bit more calmed down. "The doctors called me and told me that she was in a coma!" Her voice was rushed but frail and strained. It was apparent she'd been crying for some time now.

Steve cleared his throat. "Yes, she is, but don't worry about her. Galena is a very strong woman. I know that she's going to pull through this-"

"What did you say your name was?" the woman on the other end asked.

Steve paused then said, "Steve Rogers."

The woman on the other end gasped then hesitated before asking, "Like, the _real_ Steve Rogers? As in the Captain America Steve Rogers?"

Steve started to walk back towards the kitchen. "How did you know that?" Steve knew that comic books had been made about him, but to his knowledge the name had been changed to Roger Stephens in order to keep some secret to his identity (**A/N: **I just made that up. I figured I'd let Cap keep a little secret identity. It's my story!) Only a special few, like The Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., and Galena knew his real name. Yes, the fake name wasn't very crafty, but in the 40's writers weren't crafty enough for completely new names.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't say who this was. I'm Natasha Murdock, I'm Galena's sister-in-law. She doesn't tell everyone everything. She just trusts me with a lot of things. And she didn't tell me your name was Steve Rogers, really. She would just sometimes call you Steve instead of Cap so I put two and two together."

Steve half smiled at the thought that Galena talked about him. "Oh well, yeah, don't tell anyone."

Natasha made a small noise like she was happy, then remembered why she called. "But I called to tell Tony that my plane is leaving here at maybe 6 am if there are no delays. I should be there today."

Steve's eyes widened a bit. "You're coming here?" It was hard enough talking to a woman on the phone, but having one around? Galena and Peggy were really the only women he'd been calm around, but all other women were unnerving to him. He was even nervous around Natasha Romanoff sometimes.

Though Natasha knew he couldn't see, she nodded on the other end. "Mmm hmm, yeah, because someone needs to yell at Tony for all this! The doctor told me that she got injured during one of _his _fights. Can you believe that?"

Steve rubbed his forehead. This couldn't be happening. It was just exasperating his headache. "Well, actually Natasha, yes. That's because Tony was fighting me. We were fighting over your sister. Tony was aiming for me, and Galena saved my life."

There was silence on the other end for a few moments, then she came out with a whispered, "…O-oh…. Well, they didn't tell me that."

Steve sighed. "So when should your plane be coming in here? I could pick you up from the airport or something. Sounds like you wouldn't prefer Tony picking you up."

There was a bit of rustling paper on the other end as Natasha was looking for her flight schedule. "Okay, I should be getting there around 1:30 pm."

Steve cocked an eyebrow. "But I thought you said you were leaving San Diego around 6am?"

"Yeah, but there's a three hour difference from here and there. My 6 am is like your 9 am. It's a four and a half hour long flight, so when it's 10:30 am here, it'll be 1:30 pm there."

Steve rubbed his head. Again, not good for the headache. "Ah, okay whatever you say. I'll be there to pick you up. Oh- well which airport is it?"

"Oh, I guess you should know that, huh?" she said with a laugh. "It's the LaGuardia Airport. It's closer to Manhattan."

Steve was writing this down on a small pad he'd dug out of a drawer. "Okay, got it. I'll be there."

"I'll call you if my plane gets delayed. Otherwise, I'll see you at 1:30. I have to go to the terminal now if I'm going to make the plane."

"Okay, bye." He closed the phone, hoping that was how to hang up, really wanting the coffee to be done. When it wasn't, he groaned in annoyance.

Tony looked at him over the back of the couch. "Galena's sister, huh? I haven't met any of her family yet. Not exactly how I imagined meeting them…. She said her brother was a Marine though, so I guess I'm just lucky he's not coming here to kick my ass with her."

Steve leaned back against the counter. "I wonder if she's mad at me too…."

Tony stood, stretching his arms. "Did she sound pissed at you on the phone?" he asked the super soldier.

Steve shook his head. "She didn't act like it, but she acted surprised when she heard that I was the one you were fighting."

Tony nodded, coming into the kitchen. "Well that's only to be expected, right? Two Avengers duking it out - that's enough to surprise anyone. We're supposed to be teammates looking out for each other."

"Well we are teammates, aren't we Tony?"

Tony nodded again. "Of course. …I wonder if this is on the news…." He flicked on the TV, and sure enough, it was a Breaking News update. Videos of their fighting were on the screen. "Shit…." he mumbled. Steve walked into the living room in time to see videos of Galena yelling at them to stop their fighting, and the reporter was asking who the woman was, that it could be Galena Murdock, Tony Stark's current flame. Tony looked away from the screen with a hand over his eyes.


	5. Flashback

**A/N: **To help the story along, I imagine Galena being played by Sophia Bush. So if that helps you imagine her, then yay.

This has been newly edited. There shouldn't be any errors. If there are then damn, three days of nonstop work must've really got to my eyes. Please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

"Now are you sure that you really want to go back?" Natasha asked, handing her little sister-in-law her carry on bag. Manhattan was still a bit of a wreck, and she wasn't sure about letting her family member and friend go back home so early.

Galena smiled at her sister. "I know you're worried because it's only been a week, but for me that's long enough. I need to go home and get back to work, maybe see what I can do to help the city."

Natasha nodded. "Yeah, there are probably plenty of people in Manhattan who are going to need a therapist after all of that fighting."

Galena nodded back to her. "So you see, I have to go home. I would love to stay here with you, but I can't." They hugged and Natasha petted her little sister's hair. "Tell Brady I love him, okay?" she asked. She hadn't been able to see her brother during her visit, so she hoped that Natasha could deliver the message. "I sort of feel bad for leaving you alone here."

Natasha smiled at her. "I won't be alone. I have the kids to keep me company." Titan and Trinity, Galena's little nephew and niece, who she loved so much, were very good at comforting their mother while Brady was away. "Besides, you're the one that's going to be alone in that lonely apartment of yours. When are you going to find a man?"

Galena had a small smile but rolled her eyes and shook her head. Natasha was always asking her why she didn't have a boyfriend or why she wasn't married yet. Her answer was always the same. "The right guy will come along. Besides, Brady has a six year lead on me in age. Right after you guys got married people looked to me for me to be next. You guys got to be older before you got married. I'm only 20."

Natasha shrugged. "I was 19 when I married your brother. But if you really want to insist on waiting, don't blame me when your prince charming doesn't just fall from the sky. It doesn't exactly rain men in Manhattan."

The two of them shared one last smile and hug before Galena walked down the terminal to her plane. She didn't want to let on that she actually was nervous about going home to Manhattan. From what she'd heard on the news and read online, only a week ago the city had been attacked by some guy from another dimension or something. The city had been pretty torn up, but it would've been completely destroyed if not for The Avengers.

The Avengers…. These were the heroes Galena read about in comic books growing up. Captain America, the Hulk. The one of most recent superheroes was Iron Man, whose comic books she'd never read, if he even had any. He hadn't even been around but for a few years. He actually lived in Manhattan too, at Stark Tower. He seemed like the cockiest of all The Avengers. He was known as a playboy and a drinker, but he was a genius, so he wasn't completely hopeless. And she had to admit he seemed pretty cool.

As Galena thought about all these things, she fell asleep on the plane. Her dreams were ones she'd forgotten by the time she woke up and the plane was making a stop in Minneapolis. She almost didn't want to get off the plane. Sure, the seat wasn't that comfortable because of the small pitch, and during the ride she'd been next to a man who'd been wearing a headset and listening to one of those audio tapes that taught you Chinese. She'd known because he'd repeat out loud every bit of Chinese he tried to learn. It'd made it hard to sleep at first. In any case, she didn't want to get off the plane because the only part of flying she hated more than being on the plane was waiting in the airport.

She sighed out a yawn as she stood from her seat, navigating down the narrow isle after everyone else. Galena walked lazily down the terminal with her carry on bag. She didn't trust leaving it on the plane. Inside the airport, she chose a small table and sat down, pulling out her iPhone. She didn't like being around so many people that she didn't know. _'I miss Natasha already,' _she thought to herself.

Galena updated her Facebook status with a rant about how boring and cold airports always were, no matter which one you were at. Afterwards she pulled out her headphones and plugged them into her phone, starting to listen to her music. As she started to get lost in the tunes, she glanced around the airport, looking for interesting people. She noticed two different military men that were talking, carrying around their huge bags. They made her think of her brother.

Without thinking about sanitation or where she was, Galena folded her arms on the table and laid her head down. Soon she was fast asleep again. Galena's eyes didn't open until a loud Breaking Benjamin song blasted into her eardrums and woke her up with a shock. Immediately she looked at the departure screen above her. Her plane for LaGuardia wouldn't be leaving for another twenty minutes. _'Damn, I slept for so long.' _Even with all her time to spare, Galena got up and started over to the escalators. She didn't want to risk falling asleep again and missing her flight.

The minutes passed slowly before her plane was finally ready for boarding. Galena took her seat on the different, more spacious plane. Again, she had a window seat, which was good because it meant she could sleep. An older woman sat next to her, maybe in her 60's. She reminded her a lot of her mother. Thank God she wasn't practicing up on her Chinese.

When her plane finally landed at the LaGuardia airport, Galena woke up to find that she was leaning her head on the older woman's shoulder. She sat up, embarrassed, and checked her mouth for drool, thankfully finding none. "I'm so sorry," she apologized awkwardly.

The woman just smiled and laughed a bit. "Don't be sorry, honey. You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't have the heart to wake you. I know what it's like to be your age; it really is stressful enough to make you fall asleep on a stranger's shoulder."

Galena smiled, thankful that the woman understood. The next 30 minutes of her time would be spent leaving the plane, finding her heavy luggage, being offered help by a nice young gentleman but turning it down, and then waiting outside at the bus stop for the next bus to Manhattan. Once on the bus, she found a seat a bit closer to the front only four rows back so it'd be easier to transport her luggage. With a glance around she noticed most of the people on the bus were elderly, while others were only middle-aged. Still, everyone was older than her.

Galena stared out her window, anxious to get home to her cat, Shadow. She hadn't seen her feline friend in two weeks, and she could only hope her neighbor in the apartment that she'd entrusted her key with remembered to feed her and not have wild parties in the apartment.

The next turn of events was a spectacle that was not to be forgotten for the rest of her life. It started out small, but then began to grow - a rumbling underneath the bus that eventually had everything shaking. It was so much that some people were falling out of their seats, beginning to scream. Galena looked around at everyone, frantic, not knowing what was going on. She stood in her seat to get a better look, and saw the concrete bridge crackling apart in front of the bus.

Galena screamed as she watched in terror, honestly thinking that she was about to die. Then the bus almost completely stopped moving, and Galena was nearly thrown over into the seat in front of her. She did manage to hit her head a bit, but fought through it and stood again. The bus tipped forward just barely where the bridge had broken and the rumbles finally stopped. Galena let out a hard breath and fell back into her seat, relieved that she wasn't dying.

One of the other drivers had called the police and the authorities were able to help everyone off the bus through the back emergency exit door. It had taken about ten minutes for one of the cops to convince the bus driver that it was safe for him to move - he'd been afraid that even the slightest movement on his end would make the bus fall into the river below.

Galena was so thankful to be back on solid ground. She wanted to fall down on her face and kiss the asphalt, but she didn't. It took a tow truck to successfully pull the bus back from the break in the bridge, and it was at that time that the passengers were allowed to rescue any of their luggage or bags that were onboard. Galena groaned then slugged off to retrieve her heavy luggage.

After about 15 minutes of convincing, a few cops agreed to help Galena across the bridge. She'd explained that she had no ride and couldn't possibly walk all the way around. They were able to toss Galena's luggage across the break, and thankfully it didn't go into the water. Two of the cops latched their hands together and Galena stepped into their palms so that they could launch her as best they could to the other side. Had Galena been a heavy woman, or had it not been for her winning charm, the cops would have _never _done something so risky.

Galena hung from the edge of other side for a few seconds before some of the pedestrian men from the other side of the bridge were able to pull her up. She smiled and waved appreciatively at the cops and then hugged the men that pulled her up. With that, Galena took her luggage and went on her way again. Thank God one of them was a rolling suitcase or the whole endeavor would have been completely impossible.

She didn't take any taxis on the way home. Galena had concluded that it'd be much too aggravating trying to find her wallet in the purse that she'd shoved into her carry on bag to pay for taxi fare. So instead, she got her exercise. It felt good to stretch out her legs after having been on planes all morning.

* * *

When she did finally reach her apartment, Galena left her things outside her door and got her spare key back from her neighbor as quickly as possible. Then she finally entered her apartment. Galena left her luggage in the living room, too lazy to even think about unpacking at the moment. Her raven colored cat with golden shimmering eyes ran up to her from underneath the small table in the kitchen.

Galena smiled down at the cat and kneeled down on one knee to stroke her fur. "Hey Shadow, did you miss me?" The cat purred in reply and Galena giggled a bit. "Let's see if Bailey remembered to feed you." Galena picked up the cat in her arms and walked over to the food bowls. The cat had food, but hardly any water. She sat Shadow down then proceeded to get the cat a beverage. While she did this, Galena flipped on the TV.

"_-dangerous turn of events today, as a subway accident led to an unimaginable total of deaths." _Galena poked her head out of the kitchen to the TV in the living room and turned up the volume. _"We go live to Estelle Munoz for the insider story, Estelle?" _The anchor turned things over to a young reporter just outside a subway station in Manhattan. "_After the destruction of the Avengers war just last week, authorities say that the subways were not completely reconstructed, and still very dangerous; and today, we saw this all become a gruesome reality."_

Galena set down the water bowl and walked into the living room, sitting Indian style in her recliner chair. _"Damage was not only caused in the subways today, but also in the surrounding area. Reports say that a not-too-well-reconstructed Manhattan bridge also partially collapsed just near the accident cite. Apparently this accident was so tremendous that it caused slight quakes, enough to rattle the already broke bridge to slight destruction. Other damages were caused nearby, but nothing major. The authorities were glad to report no injuries to pedestrians on the bridge or in the streets."_

Galena sighed, running a hand through her bangs. "How did our bus not go into the East River?" she wondered aloud. "I could be dead right now…. God." This was all starting to give Galena a migraine. She wanted to sleep again, but she'd already slept so much and didn't want to wind up staying up all night. Instead, she slipped back into the kitchen and dry swallowed some aspirin, hoping it would help.

As she went back into the living room and laid down on the couch, Shadow jumped up onto her stomach, curled up there and began to purr. Galena smiled at her. "Yeah, I missed you too, girl." Galena watched TV as the small cat slept on her stomach. Right now it was the only thing calming her down and keeping all of her thoughts about being so close to death at a pause. "The break wasn't that big," she tried to convince herself. "I mean, I was able to get across. It was maybe 6 feet at the max? Could a bus have fallen through something like that?" These thoughts swelled in her, refusing to let her go.

Eventually the noise of Galena's TV wasn't the only sound in the apartment. Her stomach soon accompanied the noise, making a harsh melody that made her ache. "Hmm, I haven't had Chinese takeout in two weeks," she thought aloud. Her stomach continued to protest as she pondered what to get. She eventually decided on a Tai place in Chinatown that she'd absolutely fallen in love with. There wasn't a moment to lose as she moved so quickly to the phone, that she forgot about Shadow sleeping on her stomach, and startled the poor cat.


	6. Rewriting in Mystery

**A/N: **To help the story along, I imagine Galena being played by Sophia Bush. So if that helps you imagine her, then yay.

This has been newly edited. There shouldn't be any errors. If there are then damn, three days of nonstop work must've really got to my eyes. Please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

It had been almost a year since The Avengers defeated Loki and he and his brother Thor returned to their own dimension - or so Galena had read. She really regretted not being around for all the action. The way people in her therapy sessions talked about the battle made it sound so exciting, but everyone always described it as a "traumatic experience." Most of the people didn't even lose any family or friends in the fight, it had just scared the shit out of them all.

Galena had grown closer to her neighbor, Bailey, in the time since the fight against Loki. He'd lost his brother Rick in all the chaos. Apparently Rick had been flattened by a flipping car like a steamroller. After that, Bailey didn't really have anyone else, which was the reason he'd accepted looking after Shadow for so long in the first place.

Now the two - Galena and Bailey - talked to each other every day. Though they didn't have any romantic feelings towards one another, they had become close friends that could share almost everything with each other. Galena had even shared the fact that when her bus was in that accident almost a year hence, she thought that maybe one of The Avengers had saved her bus.

"How else could it have not fallen into the river?" she asked with curiosity. "I should've been dead right now, Bailey, but I know one of The Avengers had to have saved that bus."

Bailey nodded, petting Shadow who was curled up in his lap. "Well, haven't you heard? Tony Stark is having some party to honor The Avengers because it's been a year since they defeated Loki. You should go and try to see if it was one of them."

Galena blushed, automatically wanting to dismiss the thought. "I couldn't do that. It'd be so embarrassing asking all of them, 'Were you the one that saved my life?' They're not going to remember every life they've ever saved, Bailey. And besides, what happens if I find out it was one of them? What happens then? Or what if it wasn't any of them?"

Bailey shrugged. "This is going to be your only chance to ever find out. I mean, when are you ever going to see all of The Avengers in one place at the same time again? Probably only if some other big bad guy comes along again, and then they'd be way too busy. The party is this Saturday and I think you should go. What do you have to lose?"

Galena looked down at Shadow, petting the cat's head. "My dignity…."

Bailey half smiled at her sympathetically. "I'll help you pick out a dress. Even if you don't want to go to see who saved your life, you could just see the heroes in person. Don't you really have a thing for Captain America?"

Galena blushed again, smiling. "Of course I do. Always have." (**A/N: **I would just like to reflect that my views are not expressed through this character. Though I have always thought Captain America was amazing because he reminded me of my brother, and Chris Evans is very hot, I have loved Iron Man since 2008.)

Bailey smiled more. "Then you could meet him! Could you imagine it? You hooking up with the one and only Captain America? He was the world's first Avenger, the first accidental time traveler."

Galena giggled a bit. "I know, I know, but it's not like that could ever happen. He's a super hero; he could have anyone that he wanted."

"But it'd be extra sweet if he still picked you," Bailey told her with a wink. They both laughed a bit and Bailey moved Shadow to his arms so he could stand. "Come on, I'll help you pick out an outfit and everything." When Galena cocked an eyebrow at him, he added, "Not so I can be all feminine and tell you that you look 'fabulous', but because I'm a guy - man, rather - and I know what makes you look hot."

Galena laughed at that and agreed, standing up with him. They retreated to her bedroom to look at what she had. Shadow hopped down from Bailey's arms and climbed up onto Galena's bed to curl up and rest. With just a glance around Galena's closet, it was enough for Bailey to let out a whistle and cross his arms, saying, "Slim pickin's."

She sighed a bit and put her hands on her hips. "Well I never go to parties or anything, so there's really no need for me to have a bunch of dresses." She took out the three dresses that she had from her closet and laid them on her bed. There was a dark gray sweater dress, her off-white maid of honor dress from Brady's wedding, and a blue cocktail dress. "What do you think of the blue one?" she asked, holding it up to herself.

Bailey examined it then shook his head. "It's nice, but it's not…_appealing _enough. I mean, you want this guy to really notice you, right?"

Galena lowered the dress, blushing a bit. "I never said I was gong there to hook up with Captain America."

Bailey smiled and shrugged. "Couldn't hurt to kill two birds with one stone, now could it? Besides, even if it's not him, there'll be other guys there."

Galena nodded. "I guess you're right. But what am I going to do about a dress?"

"We'll have to go shopping and buy you a new one," he suggested.

Galena shook her head. "I don't have the spare cash for something like that," she informed him. "It's going to have to cost money to just get into Stark Tower for the party. I don't have enough money for both."

Bailey smiled warmly at her. "I'll pay for it. It's worth it to see you be happy. And hey, if you get a boyfriend out of it, then at least I'll have someone to talk about football with that doesn't just nod and say 'yeah' to every comment I make."

Galena blushed a bit. "What? …It's hard for me to follow…."

After locking up Galena's apartment, the two of them headed out to find a perfect dress for her. Galena insisted on not going anywhere expensive, but Bailey told her that if she wanted to look nice they'd have to spend some dough - quite a bit of dough, actually. She just didn't like the thought of Bailey blowing all his hard-earned money on her. "What if I don't attract anyone? Or what if I spill wine on the dress or something?"

Bailey shook his head. "Don't think like that. You're going to do fine. Sure, you are a bit clumsy, but I think under that kind of pressure, you'll be extra careful."

Galena nodded, knowing he was right. By the end of their shopping spree, Bailey had bought Galena two dresses and a pair of new high heels. One of the dresses was long, white, and had exquisite detail in the back that showed quite a bit of skin. The other dress was London blue and short - a tight dress that hugged Galena in all the right places. She had been embarrassed to try on the numerous dresses for Bailey, but he'd told her that there was no shame in being beautiful.

* * *

When they were back at her apartment, the only thing left to do was decide which of the two dresses would be best for the party. Galena wanted to wear the white one at first because it wasn't too revealing - that was until Bailey reminded her that the more skin she showed, the more appealing she was. He wasn't trying to morph her into a slut, but he was trying to convince her that it was okay to flaunt her looks and show off her toned legs. With the right persuasion, Galena decided to wear the blue dress. Now her outfit was ready, but what about her hair?…

* * *

Saturday night, the night of Stark's party, Galena started to get cold feet. "Oh god, oh god, Bailey, what am I doing? I can't go to this party, I can't," she told her neighbor as she paced in her apartment, dress already on but the heel shoes still in their box.

Bailey laughed a bit, shaking his head. "I don't know what you're so worried about, you look terrific. And I know that tonight you'll get something, whether it's answers or…you know…_coitus_."

Galena elbowed him, but smiled at him for trying to be discrete. "I'm not looking for anything like _that _tonight. I just want to know if any of them saved my life."

"Yeah," Bailey said, leaning against the wall, "but what if it really was Captain America? You going to show your _gratitude_?"

She sighed and smiled at him. "What makes you think he'd possibly want me anyway?"

Bailey idled a hand to her. "Do you own a mirror? You look great!" He shook his head, smiling at her. "But you're not going to take my word for it so…."

She smiled, giggling a bit. "No, but it helps." She walked to the bathroom, looking in the mirror at herself. The dress did look good on her, but she wasn't used to dressing this way. She didn't want to give off any wrong impressions. Galena twirled one of her curls around her index finger, praying that it wouldn't frizz later.

Bailey walked up to the door, holding out a small stack of six cards to her. Galena looked at the stack curiously then back up at him. "What? What is that?" she asked.

He half smiled at her. "You need to take these with your number written on them. You know, so you don't have to fumble around with a pen and napkins or anything. If you do find the Captain, you _have _to give him your number. When will you ever get another opportunity?"

Galena took the stack of cards and flipped through them. "Six?"

Bailey nodded. "In case there are _a lot _of handsome guys. …Or if you're clumsy and find some way to sabotage the others."

She rolled her eyes and hid a smile. "Gee, thanks Bailey."

He laughed. "Well what are friends for? You're gonna knock 'em dead tonight Galena."

She smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Seriously, thanks Bailey."

* * *

Galena would never want to admit it, _but she was terrified_. She was in Stark Tower, the actual place where heroes gathered. The people here were important - and apparently wealthy, too. Good thing she anticipated that it would've cost good money (otherwise just anyone could've come.) It was $200 just to get in the building, her entire savings.

'_Why does Stark need the money? By the look of this place, it's not like he needs it,'_ Galena thought as she looked around. People were everywhere. As a way to keep herself from being nervous around everyone, Galena tried counting as many of them as she could, and started multiplying that sum by 200.

She lost count though as she walked through the crowds and music was playing loudly. Galena knew this music, this was that band AC/DC. Didn't Stark play this everywhere he went? As she looked up to the sound of people clapping and girls squealing, she saw Tony Stark coming down a staircase towards them all. He smiled proudly at everyone there.

Galena crossed her arms, watching him. _'He seems full of himself,'_ she thought. She couldn't deny her thoughts, though, that the billionaire was attractive. He certainly deserved every bit of praise he was getting from all the people there.

People quieted down as he started to speak. "Thank you everyone for being here."

Galena rolled her eyes. _'I bet you're happy since you collected money from all these people.'_ She was just cranky about losing all her money.

"The entire point of this is to appreciate all the heroes we have here, and I want everyone to know how much the Avengers appreciate all of you, uh, appreciating us," he said, shuffling a drink in his hand. Galena laughed once, thinking that he sounded like a moron, wondering if he was already drunk. "I know that here today I've seen the Hulk, somewhere anyway." He looked around in the crowd for the doctor, and so did Galena, suddenly frantic to just see a glimpse of him. No one, of course, saw a green rage monster anywhere or knew what he looked like when he wasn't in such form.

'_Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!'_ Galena thought, her eyes wide and a big grin plastered onto her face. She clapped along with the others for the Hulk then they all turned their attentions back to Tony.

"And I know that Captain has to be here somewhere, but he's probably hiding," Tony joked with a smirk.

Galena's eyes lit up. _'The Captain….'_ She looked around with the others for the hero, though none of them knew what he looked like without his mask. _'I have to find him.'_ She was determined now more than ever to at least see the man. As she looked at Tony Stark, she had admiration for him, knowing that he was a great hero that had saved lives, but his slight cockiness annoyed her. Somewhere deep in her heart she hoped that he wasn't the one that really saved her life.

Tony kept speaking but Galena didn't listen to him anymore. She just looked around for anyone that seemed out of place - someone that would be muscular enough to be Roger Stephens. (**A/N: **Again, if you didn't see the author's note in one of the last chapters, I wanted to pretend in this story like Captain kept his secret identity because I haven't seen his movie and I just thought it'd be nice. So in this everyone thinks that his name is Roger Stephens instead of Steve Rogers. Yeah, stupid I know, but it was supposed to be.)

After Tony was done speaking, he must've said something like 'enjoy the party' because the music started up again and people were dancing once again. This only made it harder for Galena to maneuver through the people. Finally, she was out of the crowd to one of the few open spaces closer to the walls. She was able to breathe once again.

Galena leaned back against the wall, catching her breath. She was starting to doubt why she'd even came. Then someone was by her, a man. She looked up, taking her hand off her forehead. The man that stood there was silent, blue eyes cutting through her like a knife. For some reason, the eyes were enough to make her terrified. They were so overpowering, so beautiful, she was at a loss of how to move, to look away. She'd forgotten how to breathe, even.

The man's pink lips pursed for a moment then flattened back into a flat line and he held them there for a moment before saying, "…Hi."

Galena swallowed. What was it about this man?.. She uttered out a small, very nervous, "Hi."

The man smiled at her, his Adam's apple bobbing ever so slightly as he swallowed. "How are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

Galena looked down at her shoes, playing with one of her purse strings in her hands. "Umm, I'm having a fun time…." She didn't sound convincing at all. She turned her head back up to him, still so nervous by this man.

The man smiled at her and held out a hand to shake. "Sorry, I should've already introduced myself. I'm Roger."

Galena's heart rate accelerated, but she didn't want to let on to the fact that she felt she might faint at any moment. _'Roger?' _Possibly Roger Stephens. Trying to resist the involuntary urge to hyperventilate, she slowly reached out and took his hand to shake. "I-I'm Galena, Galena Murdock."

Roger smiled at her a bit more widely. "Galena…." That voice was enough to almost make her fall down right there. Her left knee almost gave out and she dipped for a second, but then stood back up straight, blushing a bit and looking away. She took away her hand and grasped her purse tightly so she would be doing something with her hands. The man's smile lightened a bit, easing back. "Are you alright?" he asked, genuine concern with a mix of amusement.

Galena nodded, with a bit-too-quick response of, "Mmm hmm." She shifted on her feet, ready to bolt if he laughed at her embarrassment. _'What the hell is wrong with me? Am I such a loser that just a man's voice drives me crazy? Has it really been that long?' _she wondered.

"So," Roger asked, leaning on his left shoulder against the wall, "why are you here? You don't seem like you're having fun. Is there…a certain reason you came?"

She swallowed, mouth a bit agape now as her breathing was more of a chore. "Umm, well, yes there is a reason I came here, actually," she responded with struggle.

Roger nodded. "Okay, so tell me. Is it a guy? You're here with someone? Because if you are, I'll walk away right now. Or are you one of those girls that came here to try and hook up with Tony Stark? Because if that's it then you're not doing too good at trying to talk to him."

Galena let out a single nervous laugh then covered her mouth. She shook her head, starting to feel stupid. When she slapped her hand down to her side, she was smiling as she was trying to hide that her eyes were watering. She didn't look at Roger. "No, no I came here for something even stupider than trying to hook up with a billionaire. I've wasted all my money just to get in here, and," she looked down at her outfit, now infuriated, "my friend spent so much money on these clothes for me, and now it's all just a big waste of time."

She pushed past him, having had enough of everything. "No, wait," he said, catching her arm.

Galena turned back and put a hand on his, looking down at the floor. "Let go of me," she said, her voice quieted with anger.

Roger shook his head. "No, I can't let you leave yet." He tugged on her arm a bit so she'd look up at him. His eyes bore into hers as he asked, "Do you…remember?"

She looked at him with confusion. "Wha-?"

He let go of her arm, laughing once, feeling stupid and looking away. "No, no of course you wouldn't. I'm pretty sure you never even saw me. I mean I was hiding behind everything I could when I was following you home-"

Galena stepped back. "You what? Wha- who are you? Are you like a stalker or something? What the hell is this?"

Roger shook his head, turning back to her. "No, you don't understand. I mean, I didn't mean to say that before."

"You freak, who the hell are you? You've followed me home before?" her voice was loudening as her eyes widened with a mixture of something like fury and bewilderment.

He shook his head. "No, Galena, let me explain. I saved you."

She was quiet, still not understanding but even more confused. "What?"

He shook his head. "This is not going how I wanted it to…." He paused then took one of her hands in his own, making her shift a bit uncomfortably. "I don't know if you'll remember, but it was a year ago after Loki was defeated and The Avengers parted ways."

Galena nodded. "I wasn't in Manhattan when it happened. I was visiting my sister-in-law in San Diego at the time."

Roger nodded, looking at his feet. "You came home a week after that, didn't you? When they were still rebuilding the city. For some reason you wanted to come back home to Manhattan, even though it was destroyed."

Galena's eyes were wild now at hearing him talk about this. "What the hell? How do you know that? How long have you been spying on me?"

Roger looked back into her eyes. "Just trust me, okay?"

Galena was reluctant to comply to his request, but she still went on. "Yes, my sister had offered to keep me up until the city was more put together, but I told her that would take too long and I had a job at home. How did you know that?"

Roger looked down for a moment then lifted his eyes to meet with the woman's. "Because, do you remember when you finally landed on your plane? And you took the 40-11 bus to Manhattan?"

Galena nodded, still perplexed by how he knew all this. "I figured the bus would be easier than trying to hail a taxi because all my luggage was heavy."

Roger sighed out a deep breath, then gripped Galena's hands in his own. "Galena, when that rift opened up in the ground from the sudden earthquakes that wouldn't be determined to be a subway crash in weakly rebuilt tunnels underground until later that evening, and the bridge you were almost at the end of split because the crash was just on that side, I was the one that saved your bus."

Her eyes widened, and she gripped his hands also. "That was you? …Who are you?"

Roger continued, not answering the question. "I was out training, jogging on the Manhattan bridge, and the ground shook around me and I saw the bridge splitting. Instead of running away, I saw your bus, how it was the only vehicle on the bridge close to where the bridge was splitting. The bridge was cracking apart, and I knew it wasn't safe. I ran to where the bridge was breaking and put my feet on the edge of the break opposite the side of your bus. Your bus crashed into me and I pushed it backward. The break in the bridge started to crack apart more, and I was running out of time. I hopped to the other side of the break and dug my fingers into your bus, pulling you all back away from the edge as best I could." Roger's hands were now shaking as he spoke. "It still broke enough for the bus to lean forward, but you didn't fall in.

"That bus would've been in the East River if I hadn't pushed it back. I'm not looking for a thanks but… When the people on your bus were being helped off, I watched to make sure everyone was okay. I saw you step off that bus and.. I felt something I couldn't explain. Maybe liveliness? I just saw how…beautiful you were and I thought about what might've happened if I hadn't saved your bus. You looked like someone with a bright future. Most everyone else on that bus was elderly, even the driver, so they had lived their lives, but you, in your eyes I saw this incredible sense of destiny. I was so grateful that I had been there.

"Though this sounds crazy, I did follow you home that night. You walked after police were able to help you across the bridge, and I followed you. I would've carried your bags if it wouldn't have been weird; if I had my motorcycle, I would've offered you a ride. You just seemed like an amazing person, I could tell by looking at you. And you were so beautiful - you still are, by the way. But anyway, I only followed you to make sure you made it home safely."

Galena looked down at their hands, so confused, feeling lost. "Who are you?" she asked again.

When she looked back up at him, he swallowed. "Galena, _I _am Captain America," he whispered to her.

Galena really felt like she was about to faint now. Her breathing accelerated. "A-are you sure?" she asked. He chuckled a bit then she asked, "Well h-how do I know you're not lying? How do I know you're not really just some stalker guy claiming to be Captain America?"

Roger nodded, looking down at the floor. "Okay, that's only expected." Then he looked up at her again. "Come with me." He pulled her along through the crowds, and all the while her mind was racing. Bailey was _never _going to believe all of this.

He led her outside and they went out of the view of the paparazzi that awaited outside the doors. He led her along down the street and into an alleyway. Galena became frightened, thinking that if he wasn't really Captain America that he could kill her here and no one would ever think to look for her body. But he let her hand go, and then he turned to a dumpster.

"Okay, watch," he asked of her. With no hesitation, no warm up deep breaths or anything, Roger punched into the metal of the dumpster, caving it in around his hand.

The loud sound made Galena gasp and cover her mouth with both hands to keep from screaming. It almost sounded like a gunshot. How had the paparazzi not heard that? When Roger pulled his hand out of the metal and there was no damage done to it - no bloody, broken knuckles - she looked into his eyes with fear and said, "…I believe you, Roger…."

He walked over to her, no smile on his face. "It's Steve, Steve Rogers." She backed away from him and he put his hands on the building on either side of her. "I'm sorry if this is scary and if you're worried about if I could somehow be faking, _but I'm not_. It's really me, Captain. And I have waited a year to see you again."

Galena searched his eyes. In the darkened alley, they were the only thing other than an orange streetlamp that glowed. His eyes were so enticing, and she only wished that he would've shown them to her a year hence. Her breath shuddered as she began to feel overwhelmed. Galena curled in her lips and wet them nervously, trying to comprehend everything. She let out a deep breath, then said lightly, "…Steve."

He smiled at her, showing perfectly white teeth. Her eyes were half-lidded, just watching his beautiful face. Thoughts swarmed in her head of how long she'd dreamed of having this. His beautiful eyes, those pink lips, and this rustic appeal that he had. Some of her thoughts circled on the worries of if her looks could in any way measure up to good enough for him, but the way he looked at her made her think that they did.

Galena reached out slowly and made contact with his chest. She could feel his strong chest move as he breathed evenly, and she envied his seemingly calmness. Maybe it was only because she wasn't as much of a prize as he. Her hands slowly moved up past his pectorals to his broad, rippling shoulders, and she let out another shaky breath. "Oh God," she mumbled, "if this is another dream…."

She looked back up into those eyes which danced like the ocean and he smiled at her, putting his face closer to hers. "Then we're both sharing the same dream again…." He reached out and gently touched her hair and Galena caught her breath. "I've waited so long to touch you…." he whispered to her, sounding almost weak.

Galena reached up and touched his face, trying to summon any courage she had in her heart, and said in a whispered voice, "Then touch me…."

Steve's eyes softened and he moved his hand in her hair to the back of her head. He pulled her into a kiss, something sweet. Something electric shocked Galena, making the hair on her neck stand on end. She wondered if Steve got that same feeling as she looked into his eyes, and the same thoughts went through his mind as he looked back into the deep, dark pools in her irises.

With no hesitation, he pulled her into another heart-wrenching kiss and moved a hand down her side, feeling the fabric of her dress until he came to the bare skin on her leg. They pulled out of the kiss to breathe and then they went right back in. They had to make up for lost time. Galena put her hands on Steve's back, pulling him into her as he held her in an embrace.

Their kissing ceased as they only held each other tightly. "Don't let me go," she asked him. And if not for self restraint, they might've made love right there.


	7. Hell Frozen Over

**A/N: **Okay, Chapter seven. Hope you guys like this story! This chapter was a mix of cute and sad I think. But I'll let you decide that for yourselves. Send me reviews!

By the way, to help the story along, I imagine Galena being played by Sophia Bush. So if that helps you imagine her, then yay.

This has been newly edited. There shouldn't be any errors. If there are then damn, three days of nonstop work must've really got to my eyes. Please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

Hell came to Manhattan, in a sense, at 1:30 pm, about 50 hours after Galena had been taken to the hospital. It came on a flight from San Diego to the LaGuardia airport. Steve had the honor of picking it up at the end of the terminal. And it's name was Natasha Murdock.

"Hi Steve," she said with a smile. Right now, Hell seemed frozen over. It was still enough to make Steve nervous. Were all women named Natasha so intimidating? "I hope you weren't waiting on me too long." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Then he tried to take her carryon. She pulled it away quickly. "Oh no, I've got this. But I will probably need your help with the other luggage."

Steve nodded to her, swallowing hard. "Okay…I can handle that." Women always made him nervous, but this one in-particular made his skin crawl. She seemed like someone not to be messed with. "So, uh, how was your flight?"

Natasha groaned, rolling her head to pop her neck. "Stressful. I barely slept and my back is killing me. Plus I have jetlag…. It's enough to make me crazy."

He stifled a laugh and instead cleared his throat. "I-I'm sorry. …Do you plan on staying at Stark Tower?"

When Natasha stopped walking, turned to him with narrowed eyes and brows, and uttered a questioned, "_What_?" he took that as a no. "Why would I stay at Stark Tower? I'm going to stay by her bedside! Isn't Tony? Aren't you?"

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a held in breath. "Well, no. I mean, Galena's doctor said he had no idea how long she'd be in a coma but that she definitely wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. She can't, actually. With that…" he paused, "_hole _in her chest, they'd only have to put her back under if she woke up now."

Natasha put a hand on her mouth, looking somewhere distant, then she looked up at Steve. "Is she going to…make it?"

Steve put his hands on her shoulders. "You can't think otherwise. She is going to be _fine_. I have faith in her, and she needs you to have faith in her too."

Natasha smiled up at him, taking her hand from her mouth. "Why couldn't you be the one that dated my sister-in-law?"

He blushed a bit at that, looking away. He took his hands off her shoulders then straightened his posture. "I guess I should take you to the hospital then." Steve walked, leading the way for Natasha to follow. As they walked, Natasha watched his movements, wondering why Galena had let him be the one that got away.

After picking up Natasha's other bags, Steve led her to the part of the airport he'd entered. A car waited outside for them. Steve put Natasha's luggage in the trunk then took her carryon bag and did the same with it. He even held open the door for her so she could step in the car. He got in next to her and held his breath again.

"So, you didn't answer my question," Natasha said in a quieted voice.

Steve twiddled his thumbs. "Wha-what question? If we're going to the hospital first?" He leaned up so the driver could hear him say, "We need to go to the hospital first."

She shook her head. "No, not that question. Why aren't you the one dating Galena? I mean…she talked about you all the time when she wasn't talking about Tony." She crossed her arms. "_Tony Stark_…. That jackass. I can't believe Galena picked him over you."

Steve decided maybe he liked this girl. Even if he was incredibly uncomfortable around her. "Well, uh, your sister-in-law and I did have a little…_thing, _but we don't anymore. She decided that she wanted to stay committed to Tony, and I respect that."

Natasha made a disagreeing "Pfft" sound and rolled her eyes. "See, right there. You already sound like a better guy for her than Tony. You want her to be happy."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "And Tony doesn't?"

She made a snorting laugh. "Not in the same way Tony does, from what I hear."

Steve's eyes bore into the back of the driver's seat just so his eyes wouldn't be on this woman next to him. He was so anxious. "What do you mean?"

Natasha turned completely towards him in her seat. "You want her to be happy, whether that means you get to be the one making her happy or if Tony's doing it. But with Tony, he wants to be the only person to make her happy. He's selfish and jealous, and he'll try to buy her love if that means she's only his."

Steve swallowed, understanding her point. Finally his eyes flickered to meet hers. "You're right."

Natasha half smiled. "I know. I just wish I was right about something else. …I wish you were the one dating Galena."

Steve looked away from her again, really wanting to be at the hospital or at Stark Tower - anywhere so that all of her attention wouldn't be on him.

* * *

When they finally reached the hospital, Steve told the driver to just take the car to Stark Tower so that the luggage could be put inside. With that command the driver was gone, and Steve was left with Natasha. After clearing his throat, he took her inside and up to Galena's room. Tony had put her up in one of the nicest rooms in the hospital - completely private, and large, almost like a regular bedroom.

Natasha ran over to her sister in the bed and already tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Oh God, Galena…. Why did you let a man do this to you - that man you told me you loved…."

Steve stood awkwardly by the door, not wanting to invade on their moment. He swallowed at hearing Natasha talk about Galena loving Tony. He glanced at them then looked away quickly again.

Natasha smiled weakly at Galena, watching her sleep. "And you know who's here with me? …It's that other boy you tell me so much about. …Yeah, that's right. He picked me up from the airport and brought me to you. He's just as nice as you always said…." she whispered. Steve shifted on his feet.

"Sis, you know how you talked about how Steve was really close to you?" Steve looked up at them. "Well, what did you mean by that? …Do you have feelings for him, too?" Natasha lowered down closer to Galena. "Because, if you do, I think he's the better choice, honestly. You know Brady loves soldiers. Who would be better for you than the greatest of them all?" She smiled with tears in her eyes. "You know he was Brady's favorite super hero." Steve smiled a bit from the doorway. "And I know he was your favorite, too. …Maybe he still is." Steve's smile faded as he watched Natasha.

She pulled up a seat so she wouldn't have to stand. "Brady told me in a letter after I told him you were dating Tony Stark that growing up, you would both pretend you were super heroes up to a few years ago. And he was Captain America and you were Batgirl at first but a few years ago became Iron Man." She laughed. "He said he never thought that meant that you wanted to date Iron Man. He said he thought that meant you wanted to _be _him." Natasha laid her head on Galena's arm. "But I think I know why you did it." Steve watched intently and stepped closer. "I think you did it because Brady was Captain America, and you couldn't be the damsel in distress that he saved, could you? You couldn't play a game where you loved your brother. That's why you wanted to be Iron Man each time."

Steve half smiled and walked over to them, putting a hand on Natasha's shoulder. She continued, saying, "Remember when we were last together? It was a week after Loki attacked Manhattan, and I remember we saw those clips of the Avengers on the news. …Your heart wasn't racing when you saw Iron Man. It was Cap that made you hyperventilate. I remember. That blonde woman on the news, who said she was saved by Captain America, you said you wished you were her." Steve looked down at Natasha a bit confused. "I remember asking, 'Why? Why would you want to be in danger like that?' Do you remember what you said, Galena?" Steve swallowed, watching Natasha speak to Galena as if she were awake. "You said….'It would be worth it to meet Captain America.' I remember thinking you were so brave, just for saying that. You remember, don't you, Galena?"

Steve kneeled down on one knee to be closer to Natasha's level. He whispered with wonder, "Did she really say that?"

Natasha sniffled and nodded a bit, a small smile on her face. "Hand to God, she said it. You were her idol, and I bet you still are."

Steve turned his face to the tile floor. "I can't be. …She loves Tony."

Natasha sniffled again and closed her eyes against Galena's hand. "That doesn't mean Tony is her idol."

Steve looked at her quickly, and it sank in that she was right. He turned his eyes to Galena, IV tubes in her arms and chest, a breathing mask on her face. He swallowed hard and had to turn his eyes away again. "…But it's all my fault." He put his head in his hands. "I started the fight with Tony; I challenged him for her love, even when she begged me not to. And I put her in danger. She did this trying to protect me…."

There was a brief pause, then Natasha wrapped her arms around his shoulders, laying her head on his back. "Well, Steve, if that isn't love, I don't know what is…."

* * *

After leaving the hospital in another car driven by one of Tony's hired drivers, Natasha asked Steve, "So why don't you drive?"

He looked at her and explained, "Well I can drive; I drive my motorcycle. I haven't driven a car in about 71 years, so I don't trust myself to drive anything other than my motorcycle."

Upon arriving at Stark Tower, Hell's frozen surface started to melt, and Natasha started to get fired up. "Alright, where's Tony? Give me a piece of him right now…."

Steve swallowed, feeling fear for his fellow teammate. "Uh, well I'm not really sure where he is. He could be in his lab, or in the kitchen…or in his room." He shrugged, honestly not knowing where Tony might be. Natasha started walking quickly, and Steve kept up with her. "Uh, are you going to yell at him?"

She laughed angrily. "I'm going to do a bit more than yell at him. I'm a military wife, and we don't take things like almost killing our family lightly." She looked at Steve. "You should understand that."

He nodded, wondering where she got her stamina. "Yeah, yeah I do." Somehow she reminded him of Peggy. Maybe it was that fire she had. "But you can't just go try to beat Tony up. I mean, he's Iron Man. What do you plan on doing to hurt him?"

Natasha stopped walking abruptly and Steve almost crashed into her. Instead he skidded on his heels as she spun around to face him. "Well, I've considered a number of things - one thing that's for sure is torture. Now you may ask 'what kind?' Well, I plan on using them all." She turned and started walking again. "By the time I'm done with him, he'll be missing a bit more than just his pride and dignity."

Steve winced at the thoughts of Tony being tortured by this southern-raised military wife. She seemed like she came from a place a bit farther _south_ than just the southern states. "Look, I get that you're angry and all at Tony, but you can't do anything to him. I'm serious."

She looked back at Steve and stopped walking again. "Oh yeah?" She put her hands on her hips. "And why not? The poor bastard nearly killed Galena. He actually might have." Natasha looked forward again and quickened her pace. "Maybe I was wrong about you if something like that doesn't bother you."

Steve caught Natasha's arm. "I'm more pissed off than anyone at Tony for doing that to Galena, but it was an _accident_. The man was aiming for me."

She looked at Steve in almost disgust. "That should piss you off even more!"

As Steve tried to calm Natasha down, a voice rang out that came towards them from the stairs. "Why is there so much yelling in my house?" They both looked to see Tony coming down the stairs.

Natasha made a noise that sounded like growling, and Steve had to grip her arm tighter as she fought back against him. "_Tony Stark_." She said his name with disgust.

Tony waved the drink he held in his hand in front of himself. "The one and only."

Her teeth ground as her glare hardened. "I should kill you where you stand."

Tony cocked an eyebrow at her. "You must be Galena's bitter, backwoods sister-in-law."

Steve's jaw dropped as Natasha kicked like a wild animal. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, holding her back as she kicked the air. "I'm not bitter! **I'm mad as hell**!"

Tony looked at his drink. "Funny, by the way you look and act, that's where I would've guessed you were from."

She laughed angrily. "Well you would be correct in assuming so, buddy!" Natasha kicked more furiously. "God damn it! Put me down already, Rogers!"

Tony looked at Steve now. "Oh hey Steve. When did you get here?"

Steve looked at Tony confused. "Are you drunk, Stark?"

Tony laughed, holding his arms up. "Well what the fuck else am I supposed to do? Woman I love is in a coma because of me and her crazy ass sister-in-law is here for God knows how long." He took a drink then nodded to Steve. "Yes, Steve, I am very much intoxicated." Then he threw his glass down and it shattered.

Natasha stopped kicking and Steve put her down. It was all quiet before Natasha muttered, "Some boyfriend you are…."

Tony glared at her. "Some sister you are." He pulled his bottom eyelid down and stuck his tongue out at her. When she snarled, he folded his hands behind his back. "Why exactly are you here? She's not waking up anytime soon." He laughed crazily, doubling over and hands on his knees. "I mean, she may never wake up!" He looked at them, laughing like a madman. Steve had never seen Tony this way. "She may never **fucking **wake up! And you're here for what, exactly? You want to _kick my ass_? _Teach me a lesson_?" He put his fists to his eyes like a crying baby then jumped down all the stairs, walking right up to her, putting out his chin. "Then take a shot."

Natasha looked him over in disgust. "No, I don't want to get my hands dirty on scum like you. You may seem crazy, but Galena's the crazy one here for picking your sorry ass."

As she walked away from him, Tony called out, "Well she didn't pick me for my sorry ass! She picked me for a much more important appendage!"

Steve watched Natasha walk away, flipping the bird behind her as she walked, before he grabbed Tony's shoulders tightly. "What the hell is wrong with you? Have you lost your god damn mind? Why are you so drunk?"

Tony held up a hand. "Woah, honey, too many questions. I need another drink."

He tried to walk away, but Steve whipped him back to where his was standing, gripping Tony's shoulders so tightly that he hissed and glared. "Tony, this is insanity. What is Galena going to think of you when she wakes up and hears about all this from her sister."

"Fine! Let her think what she wants! If she ever wakes up then fucking let her hear about how I treated her sister! Let her hear about what a wonderful gentleman Steve Rogers was picking her sister up from the airport and taking her to the hospital!" Steve loosened his grip a bit as Tony continued. "She already told you that she wishes Galena would've picked you, didn't she? …Didn't she?"

"Yes, damn it!" Steve yelled, pushing Tony back. "God damn it, Tony! Why are you making everything so hard!"

"Why didn't Galena pick you?"

"**Because she loves you, you asshole**!"

Steve hadn't yelled like that in a long time, if ever, and it took it's effect on Tony. Tony was frozen for a second before dropping down to the floor. He groaned, putting his face in his hands. Steve kneeled down in front of Tony, and when he heard the grown man sniffle a bit, pulled him into a hug. Tony didn't return the hug, though. He didn't return it, but he didn't fight it either.

Natasha's gaze softened from where she stood, arms once crossed that now dropped to her sides. She slowly walked over, stepping out of her high heels. She also dropped to her knees by Tony and intercepted the hug from Steve. With hesitation Tony hugged her back tightly and cried quietly. Natasha sniffled, whispering apologies, and so did Tony. Steve watched them sadly, wondering how they were even going to live like this for the next few months.

* * *

Weeks passed and Galena slowly healed. Natasha had to leave after only one week because it was time to return home. Her other sister-in-law from her brother's marriage couldn't watch Titan and Trinity any longer, so she was going to have to go to Colorado to pick them up and take them home. She was ready to see her children again.

In the time she'd spent at Stark Tower, she'd formed a small bond with Tony, but a larger bond with Steve. They both had her best wishes, and she had commanded them both to call her as soon as any changes in Galena's health took place.

At the terminal for her plane, Natasha kissed Tony on the cheek before leaving for her flight. She also kissed Steve's cheek, making him blush. "Take care of my sister, okay?" she told them both. They both nodded to her and she smiled, leaving down the terminal for her place. Tony swallowed, feeling both relieved and suddenly lonely.

That was three weeks prior to when Galena's doctor said she'd healed enough to be moved out of the hospital. "Were you wanting to take her home, Mr. Stark?" he asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, to Malibu. We'll be closer to her sister-in-law."

The doctor left to get the release papers and Steve looked at Tony. "So you're taking her home, huh?"

Tony smiled at him. "You're welcome to come too, Steve. Don't pretend you don't want to stay with her. I've come here before and you'll be sleeping at her bedside with your head on her hand. You'd die of worry if I separated you both."

Steve half smiled. "Thanks, Tony."

Galena was transported by helicopter to Tony's house in Malibu. He'd called Natasha before they had to go and left her a message explaining that they'd be in Malibu now. Steve had shuddered, wondering if that meant Natasha would be around more often. Well, he didn't wonder, he knew in remorse. Natasha had become nicer, but she was still a devil deep inside. Hell might wear a disguise from time to time, but it's still always Hell.

It only took two hours to get to Malibu, but that was a long time to be in a helicopter. Tony felt almost deaf by the time they landed. Steve looked around in awe, having never seen Tony's Malibu house. With a home like this, he wondered why Tony still lived in Stark Tower.

As if almost able to read Steve's thoughts, Tony told him, "I still sometimes came here on the weekends with Galena. …She wanted to live here."

Steve swallowed, feeling anxious again. "Well, I can see why. This place is beautiful…."

Tony half smiled at him. "You feel awkward here, don't you? Around me in this house?"

Steve crossed his arms. "Uh, no. No, I'm fine."

Tony smirked a bit then walked away. "Yeah, sure."

Steve was left there in the room with Galena. She looked so tiny now that she was in this big bedroom. She was still on a hospital bed, but somehow she looked more comfortable. Steve was happy for her, but it was hard to deny the fact that this was odd for him. He didn't want to live with Tony here, but he couldn't stand to be away from Galena. If he went back home to New York, when might he ever see her again? When she woke up? Or maybe if they found out she never would….

He didn't want to think that way, but it was hard not to. It had been a month now, and Galena's brain waves seemed fine, heart seemed healthy, but she was showing no signs that she could wake up any time soon. Steve pulled up a chair to her bedside and gently took one of her hands in his own. He tried his best to avoid all the IV's going into her hand and arm. He swallowed dryly in angst and slowly lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I'm not going to leave you," he whispered. "Not until you tell me to go away. But you have to wake up first. I'm not leaving until I get the command from you." Galena's closed eyes stayed unmoving, and he sighed, pushing his cheek to her knuckles. "Galena…."

* * *

The months went by and Tony and Steve alternated their posts of staying by Galena's bed. Tony would try to stay by her as long as he could, but Pepper kept him busy. Even if he wasn't working at Stark Industries currently, she still wanted him to help her with plenty of things. Decisions were having to be made, and Pepper needed him.

One night Pepper invited Tony out for dinner. She had said that he needed to get away, sort of ease his mind. Her timing was great because Natasha came to visit so there were already two people at home to watch over Galena. Tony had given Natasha orders to call him if anything at all changed with Galena. Natasha told him not to worry and to go have fun.

Pepper had chosen a nice, quiet restaurant with a relaxing atmosphere. It was just what Tony had been needing. Even so, Tony was on edge, constantly looking at his cellphone, antsy for any calls from Natasha.

Pepper reached out and pushed down Tony's hand that held his phone, and he looked up at her face as she asked, "Can't we just have a nice dinner together?" They hadn't had a dinner, just the two of them, since they last dated. That had almost been a year ago - 10 months to be exact.

Tony pocketed his phone and held both Pepper's hands in his own. "I'm sorry, Pep. I just worry about her."

She smiled down at the table. Then she looked back up at him, eyes soft. "Was it ever that way for us, Tony?"

He looked at her questioningly. "What?"

She sighed, and bit her lip before continuing. "Did you ever worry about me like that while we were dating?"

Tony leaned closer to her, his voice low. "Of course I did. How could you even ask me something like that?"

Pepper smiled down at the table, lightly shaking her head. "It's just, you're so much more different with her than you were with me…. You have…a real love for her."

Tony squeezed her hands. "And you don't think I did for you?"

She looked up at him. "Did you?"

Tony hesitated, swallowing before nodding once. "Yes." His voice cracked a bit. "But work became too much, you know that. That's the only thing that held us back."

Pepper looked at the table again, smiling to hold back sad emotions. "Tony…."

Tony leaned closer and put a hand around her neck, putting their foreheads together. "Pepper, you're always going to be my best friend. I'm never going to forget about what we had, no matter if that's fair to Galena or not." They parted and he looked into her eyes. "But I love her now. I can't…I _won't_ love anyone else."

She nodded, an angry smirk on her lips. "You mean like the way she still loves Steve?"

Tony sighed a shaky breath then shook his head. "Despite whatever Galena feels, I just know that I could never love anyone else the way that I love her. I never will."

Pepper nodded again, a sad half smile on her face now. "Okay Tony…." They shared a small hug over the table and Tony kissed Pepper's forehead. After that they continued their dinner like the best friends they used to be, and still were.

* * *

When Tony got home, Steve wasn't in Galena's room, surprisingly. Neither was Natasha. Tony pulled off his blazer and let it fall to the floor. He sighed, looking down at the woman he loved sleeping peacefully and deeply. He leaned down and put his face close to hers. His eyes searched her face. "How long are you going to sleep?" he whispered. He touched his forehead to hers. "Please…please wake up soon." Then he kissed her lips gently. He missed her so much, even having her right in front of him.


	8. Chapter 6,5

**A/N: **So excited! You know why?

WE'RE CELEBRATING OVER 1,000 VIEWS ON THIS STORY! THAT'S AWESOME! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING!

This story is an add on of Chapter six, hence the name. So if you don't remember Chapter six too well (Steve met Galena at Tony's party and they made out in the alley pretty much) then I suggest you go reread it. It won't take that long. But yeah, this takes place just a little bit after that, like maybe a week. And if it's confusing you, I promise that in the next chapter is will all make sense.

Oh, and the chapter is supposed to be called Chapter 6.5, but they wouldn't let me name it that. I'm not some idiot that accidentally hit the comma button and never noticed it.

By the way, to help the story along, I imagine Galena being played by Sophia Bush. So if that helps you imagine her, then yay.

This has been newly edited. There shouldn't be any errors. If there are then damn, three days of nonstop work must've really got to my eyes. Please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

Galena's key turned in her door, and when it opened wide, she was beaming on the other side of it. "Welcome home." She stepped inside, glancing back at the man by her side with a grin.

Steve followed her in, also smiling. "I like it."

She laughed, dropping her purse to floor, pushing it out of the way with her foot, and sliding out of her shoes, also kicking them to the side. "Well I hope you like it since you're going to be living here with me."

Steve chuckled, setting down his bags. He'd really only brought clothes with him. "It doesn't matter what the place looks like, as long as I'm with you."

She awed and stepped over to him, putting her arms around his waist. As she pulled him to her, she asked, eyes candescent and brisk, "Can you believe we're really going to be living together? I'm so excited."

Steve kicked the door closed behind him. "Is that a fact?" She giggled as he cupped her face in his hands. "Well I already feel at home." Galena stood on her tip toes and he hunched over a bit so they could kiss. She let out a murmured giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck as they walked backwards to the couch. They were both riant as they fell onto it, and then Steve kissed Galena again.

Before anything major could happen, there was a knock at the door. Steve curled in his lips and looked at the door like he was in trouble, but Galena only glared at it. She knew who was on the other side. "What do you want, Bailey?"

"Is he here yet? I want to meet this guy," the other man said from behind the door.

Galena rolled her eyes and she and Steve both let go of each other. "Yeah, you can come in. It's safe," she called.

Bailey opened the door and Steve and Galena stood. "Woah, he's tall," Bailey said with a smile. He walked over to them and held out a hand to shake. "How're you doing? I'm Bailey."

Steve smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Steve." After they were done shaking hands, he looked at Galena as he said, "She's told me quite a bit about you."

Bailey half smiled at Galena, crossing his arms. "Has she now?" Then he looked at Steve. "'Cause she's hardly told me anything about you, Steve, except maybe your name and how devilishly handsome you are."

Steve cocked an eyebrow at the now embarrassed Galena with a smirk. "She really said that, huh?" He looked again to Bailey. "Well we should spend some time together, get to know each other. Do you care for sports at all?"

Bailey laughed once. "Yeah, I'm sort of a football guy."

Steve smiled. "Really? I lean a bit more towards baseball, so you'll have to talk to me a bit about football."

Bailey smiled and honest smile, and Galena was happy to see it. "Well that'd be just fine." He took a step back. "But hey, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I just wanted to come and see the new guy. See you later."

Galena told him goodbye as he left and then she looked up at Steve for his input. Steve looked down at her and sarcastically said, "No, I don't think I like him." They both laughed and kissed again. Galena honestly thought that she had never once been happier.


	9. The Hardest Decision

**A/N: **Thanks to all of my readers. You actually make me feel like my writing is good, and that's the entire reasons I made my fanfiction account. So thank you all.

By the way, to help the story along, I imagine Galena being played by Sophia Bush. So if that helps you imagine her, then yay.

This has been newly edited. There shouldn't be any errors. If there are then damn, three days of nonstop work must've really got to my eyes. Please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

Galena tried to stand but she hissed in pain from all of the glass embedded in her feet. Steve put his hands on her shoulders. "No, don't get up, Galena," he said in a soft, soothing voice. Galena glanced up at him, pain still on her face.

Tony glared and stood. "Get your hands off her!" he yelled. Then he jumped forward, tackling Steve. Galena fell to her side with no one to support her. They tore into each other again, Steve now aiming more for Tony's exposed face. Even with less defenses, Tony still put up a good fight. He was able to land an especially helpful blow in Cap's stomach, sending him to his knees. Galena was trying to stand again at this point. Tony stepped back and armed his left hand repulsor, the white light glowing in his palm. "I am tired of this!"

"No!" Galena yelled, and she dove in front of Steve.

It was all in a flash of emotions and white lights. Galena knew she'd never moved that fast. Tony knew he'd made a huge mistake. Steve knew their lives were all changing in that moment.

When Galena hit the ground in front of Steve, she couldn't breathe. Her eyes were open, she could see, but hearing was hard for her. Steve was over her, trying to communicate. She just shook her head, eyes half-lidding, not able to understand. Her head fell to the side, and she saw Tony on the ground like he'd collapsed from shock, just staring at her wide eyed, jaw dropped. Galena felt her eyes roll back, and then she didn't feel anything at all.

'_Am I dying?' _Galena wondered in her mind. _'Why is this happening?'_

Just minutes ago, maybe 20 at the most, she'd been in her apartment with Steve, her new roomie and boyfriend of about two months, when Tony burst in through the door, full Iron Man suit on. Without saying anything, he punched Steve so hard that he slammed into the wall, and it seemed like he was unconscious. Galena called out for him as Tony carried her away, but Steve was still fighting to get up.

Once outside, Galena argued with Tony, asking him what the hell he was doing. She had no idea what any of this was about. Tony just told her to stay put, and stay out of the way. Steve jumped out of their apartment window after that, carrying his Captain America shield, dressed in a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans, but wearing his Captain America mask. Tony had laughed, and then they had fought.

In an effort to keep up with them, Galena had chased them, even with the glass in her feet and the cuts and bruises on her body. She'd chased them up some sort of business building and it was there that she'd dove in front of Cap and saved his life.

While all of this was clear to Galena, she didn't understand why Tony had been so persistent in trying to fight Steve. What was he trying to achieve? To gain? Did he hate Steve, or was this a contest about winning her? And why would Tony try to win her? She'd never spoken to him before, and she'd only seen him in person once.

Galena's pain started to fade away, and she felt a comfort. Surely, this was death coming for her now. She just wished that she could've had answers before she died. And Steve…. How was Steve going to be with her dead now? Of course, they'd only dated two months but in that time they'd become inseparable.

With no more time on her side, Galena started to see a bright light. Instead of worrying, she let her stresses fall away.

* * *

Galena's eyes were still closed when she felt someone's lips on her own. She was still too weak to open her eyes. Her lips twitched. There was a heat boiling in her belly. This could only come from kissing Steve, that wonderful feeling of love. Galena lightly pushed her lips back into the kiss, wondering if she was dead or dreaming and somehow alive. She heard a muffled sound of joy and her lips twitched, smiling a bit. Galena struggled to get her eyes open, and when she did, the person kissing her parted.

Tony stood over her, smiling so widely, so happy. His eyes were shining with what might be tears of joy. "Oh my God…you're awake."

Galena's eyes widened and she pushed him away. "Oh my God!" she screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why were you kissing me?" She vigorously started wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

Tony stood away, eyes wide with shock. "…But, Galena-"

"Answer me!" she yelled, sitting up on her arms. "Where's Steve? Steve!" she screamed, her voice now weak and cracking.

"Galena, what's going on?" Tony asked, confused and in complete disarray.

Steve burst in the doors and gasped. "Oh my God!"

Galena smiled widely to see him. "Steve!" He ran to her and hugged her tight, Galena returning the hug. Steve was on the verge of tears, running his fingers through her hair. "Oh my God, Galena. I thought I'd never see you awake again."

Galena pulled from him, laughing with tears in her eyes. Just a second ago she'd been at Heaven's gates, and now the angel in her life was standing right in front of her. "Steve!" She grabbed his face and kissed him.

This threw both Steve and Tony into shock.

They'd discussed before that Galena would probably choose who she wanted to be with when she woke up, but neither of them expected her decision to be so rash.

Steve almost didn't care. His wide eyes softened, and he held Galena tightly, kissing her back. When they parted, Galena was crying and smiling. "Oh God, Steve, I thought I was dying! I thought I was dead! But then I opened my eyes and I was here!"

Steve laughed happily and hugged her again. When they parted from the hug, he looked at Tony, then at Galena. "But Galena, umm…what about Tony?"

Galena looked at Tony and glared. "Oh yeah, asshole. Don't think I'm going to let you kissing me while I was asleep just slip by. Are you that sick and twisted and horny? You'll kiss any girl, even if they're asleep? That's disgusting!"

Steve and Tony were both confused. Tony was even a bit angry. Jealousy was pouring out of him. He put both hands on his head, trying to force back in all the frustrated questions that were trying to force their way out. "But you're _my_ girlfriend!"

Galena's eyes widened for a second, then she laughed. "Yeah right."

At that moment, Natasha burst in. "Oh my God! Galena!"

Galena gasped and smiled at her. "Oh my God! Natasha!" Natasha ran to her and they hugged, and now Natasha was crying and Galena was weeping a fresh batch of tears. "I can't believe you came all the way to New York! I couldn't have been out for that long for you to have enough time to get here." When Natasha pulled back in surprise, Galena pushed her questions further. "I haven't been asleep that long have I? Has someone been feeding Shadow?"

Natasha looked at Tony at a loss of what to do. Tony put a hand over his mouth, still not sure about what was going on. He was quiet for a second before saying, "I…I'm going to go call her doctor…." Then he walked out.

Steve watched him go then he came back to Galena's side. "Galena, were you kidding before when you said Tony wasn't your boyfriend? Are you really that mad at him? What happened was an accident."

Now Galena was confused. "Steve, he's not my boyfriend. You are. We've been dating for two months. …Haven't we?"

Steve just stared at her, bewildered and not sure how to comprehend the information that was coming at him. He stood up straight then stared somewhere distant for a second before saying, "I'm…going to call a therapist. …Or someone." Then he walked away.

Galena looked up at her sister-in-law. "What are their problems? And what does he mean 'call a therapist'? I am a therapist." When Natasha didn't respond, Galena asked, "Tasha…what's going on?"

Natasha looked down at her, perplexed and completely unsure of what was happening herself. "I don't even know, hun," she replied, sitting down in a chair by Galena's bed. "I have no idea."

* * *

The doctor was there in fifteen minutes. He'd rushed because of Tony's urgent tone over the phone. He didn't hardly ever do house calls, but when they were to a famous billionaire's house, he was willing to come and give a booster shot to his cat if he wanted.

He ran his usual tests for coma wakers on Galena. When Galena showed no more signs of head trauma and no brain damage, he asked if he could see Tony, Steve and Natasha out in the hall. "This is very strange," the doctor said. "She's not wrong in the head at all, no brain damage. My only guess would be amnesia, but from what you're telling me, it seems that she remembers dating one of the two of you," he pointed to Tony and Steve, "she's just confused about who. And obviously she doesn't know yet that she's been in a coma, because she acts like she's only been out for a few hours. So perhaps if we alert her to the fact that she has been in a coma, maybe she'll start to realize that she's not seeing things the right way. As for how to tell her that she's really been dating you this entire time, Mr. Stark, I'm not sure. I haven't run across a case like this in all my years."

Tony thanked the doctor then paid him upfront with cash. Once he was gone, there was only the wait for the psychiatrist. In the mean time, Steve, Tony and Natasha all mutually decided that it was time to tell Galena that she'd been in a coma for seven months. It wouldn't be easy.

They walked back in and Galena sat up. "What did he say? Am I okay?" she asked. She still didn't know how badly she'd been injured.

Natasha decided to be the first one to speak, since she was the only one who Galena's feelings hadn't changed for while she was asleep. "Galena, sweetie, when you were injured, you weren't just out for a few hours. You went into a coma." She took Galena's hand in both her own, swallowing when she saw the shock on Galena's face.

Galena looked somewhere distant then looked up to Steve. "How long?"

Steve cleared his throat, and his voice cracked a bit as he said, "Seven months."

Galena rested her head on her right hand for a few moments, then looked back up at Steve. "I'm not in New York, am I?"

Steve swallowed and shook his head. Tony answered, "I took the liberty of moving you to my Malibu house so that you could be closer to your sister." The way he put it didn't make him sound like a boyfriend, but more as a friend that was helping.

A smiled tweaked Galena's lips for a second and she gave him a nod. "Well then, thank you Tony. I guess that got you one free kiss, but just the one." She looked at Steve. "So why are you acting weird then, Steve? Is it because I've been out so long?"

Steve sat on the bed by her legs. "Well, it's not like that." He looked down at his feet before looking back up at her. "Could you, just for me, explain what the two months of our relationship were like? How we met?"

Galena nodded. "Of course." She smiled. "I love telling that story anyway. You met me when you saved my life on the Manhattan Bridge, but I didn't meet you until Tony's Avengers party." She glanced at Tony, who was watching her intently.

Steve took one of Galena's hands in his own. "How did you meet me? What were we talking about?"

She looked like she was concentrating to remember. "Well, I met you outside the crowd. You asked how I was enjoying myself, then why I was there." Tony tensed where he was standing. "I tried to leave, but then you pulled me back."

For Tony, this was becoming too much. _'This is how __**we**__ met. Not her and Cap. God…I don't have the strength for this.'_

Galena continued, saying, "Then you told me about how you saved me, and I wanted to believe you, but there was no proof. So you took me to an alley outside and," she punched her hand as she said, "you punched this dumpster, making a big dent in it. And then I believed you."

Cap was watching her seriously. "Then what happened?"

Galena smiled, blushing. "Well that was the first time we ever made out."

Steve blushed and Tony ran a hand through his raven hair. With a groan he walked out. It was too much to handle with no booze.

Galena giggled a bit and put a hand on Steve's cheek when he blushed. "You're so cute when you blush. But if I remember right, I don't think you blushed that night. You were so confident and passionate."

Steve blushed a bit deeper. "We didn't…you know? Did we?"

Galena cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Well not that night, but we _have_…."

Steve blushed completely red now, so brightly that he looked like a brake light, and that's when Natasha decided it was her time to leave too. She walked out, leaving Steve alone with the confused girl that was now somehow in love with him. He was so upset on the inside. What was he supposed to do? He could tell Galena the truth, that none of that happened, that everything she says happened really happened between her and Tony. Or, he could take this moment and savor it. The woman he loved felt the same for him in return now. This was so unfair to Tony, and he'd be lying to himself and Galena, but he wanted so badly for this to be okay.

* * *

The psychiatrist came about an hour later. She was old, her light brown hair having a lot of gray hairs in it, wrinkles around her eyes indicating years of wisdom. Tony was satisfied with her the moment she arrived. When she came, he held a hand out to her and smiled. "Thank you so much for coming Dr. Birdswell. I appreciate this more that I can pay you for."

She smiled at him. "Well why don't you tell me exactly how I can help you, Mr. Stark."

He sighed, wondering where to start. "Nine months ago I started dating a very wonderful woman, Galena. The best woman in the universe. She's the one I need you to see today." Dr. Birdswell nodded as she listened. "While we were dating, she started to have feelings for another man. That's Steve." He turned behind him and pointed at Steve, who awkwardly waved. Birdswell smiled a bit at him then looked back to Tony. "Well, I'm going to tell you this because you're a therapist and therapists are supposed to be locked boxes. That and Steve agreed that it would make the story simpler to tell. You already know I'm Iron Man." She nodded. "But he's Captain America, too."

She smiled and looked at Steve again. "Is that so? A girl in love with two superheroes…."

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Well, after Galena and I had been dating for two months, and I really loved her and we were serious, Steve decided to fight me for her. It was a real old-fashioned 'fight to see who gets the girl' sort of thing."

Birdswell nodded. "Yes, I believe I remember seeing part of the fight on the news."

Tony laughed a bit. "Yeah, we weren't very secretive about that." Back behind him, Steve half smiled a bit. "Well, during the fight, Galena threw herself in front of Steve, and I accidentally injured her. She was put into a coma after that. She's been in the coma until today."

Birdswell nodded. "I see. Well, what exactly is the issue, Mr. Stark?"

He swallowed. "Well, she thinks that it was Steve that she dated for the two months before the coma, not me. She freaked out when I kissed her, that's how bad it is. Steve tried to get her to explain how they met, and what she said sounded almost exactly like how we met. So it kinda sounds like she's replacing me with Steve in her memories, but I don't know why."

Birdswell nodded again. "Mmm hmm, I see the dilemma. Well, I will try to talk to her and do what I can." She smiled at Tony, and he smiled back before leading her to Galena's room.

Before Tony opened the door, he stopped. "Oh, and another thing. We told her that she was in a coma, but we didn't tell her that the way she described meeting Steve was really how she met me. Because I tried telling her early that I was her boyfriend, and that's when she denied it and said that she'd been dating Steve for two months."

Birdswell nodded. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind. I think it'd be best if first I just talk to her myself, try to figure out as much as I can. Would that be alright with you?" Tony nodded and then she smiled before entering the room. He closed the door behind her and sighed.

Steve looked at Tony a bit worriedly. "Do you think she'll be able to figure out what's wrong with Galena?"

Tony was silent for a few seconds before looking up at Steve and saying, "Maybe there's nothing wrong with her."

Steve cocked an eyebrow at him. "What? But Tony, she thinks she was dating me."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I get that part. But maybe this is her way of choosing you. Maybe she's just decided that she's so angry at me for almost killing her that she's going to deny we ever dated in the first place. I mean, you can't really blame her. I'm the one that put her in the coma, and she knows it."

Steve looked down at the floor, hating that Tony might be right. He looked back up at Tony after a bit and said, "I'm not really sure what to make of it all, but I think we should decide on one thing."

Tony crossed his arms. "Yeah? What's that?"

"We shouldn't pressure her into picking anyone. I think that if this is amnesia like the doctor said, we should let her memory come back on it's own. If we try to force her to date you again or believe that she dated you before, she's going to be pissed at both of us."

Tony cocked his head to the side. "So what are you saying? That I should let my girlfriend just date you? That I should just back off?"

Steve shook his head. "No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying whatever it is she decides to go with: whether she doesn't want to believe us and wants to keep thinking that she dated me, or if she decides that it is possible that she did date you and she wants to try and slowly rebuild things with you, I think we should respect her decision. If we force anything on her, she's going to feel like she can't depend on either one of us."

Tony nodded, uncrossing his arms. "Okay. That sounds fair." He held out a hand. "Shake on it?"

Steve nodded and shook Tony's hand. Then they both stood back, waiting for the therapist to tell them what sort of situation they were dealing with.

* * *

It was an entire hour and a half before Dr. Birdswell came back out. She sighed. "Alright gentlemen, I've come to the most valid conclusion that I can. I believe that when Galena was a part of the fight between you two - something that she does seem to remember - she was so angry with Mr. Stark," she looked at him over her glasses, "that she subconsciously created this fantasy where it was 'what if I dated Steve instead of Tony?' It's so extreme that in the past seven months, she's rewritten all of her memories so that Steve is in them, but Tony is not, until the fight scene, of course."

"So you're saying she was so mad at me that she wished she'd never dated me?" Tony asked, having never felt so depressed in his life.

Dr. Birdswell nodded. "Sadly enough, Mr. Stark, that's what it appears to be. The fact that you almost killed the other man in her life that she loved must have made her think that you didn't really care about her feelings, so she rewrote everything she'd lived in the past two months so that she had been in love with Steve and not you."

Steve crossed his arms. "Is this permanent?" He wasn't hoping. Part of him was actually wishing that it wasn't. He didn't want Galena to feel so lonely and low that she wanted to live a lie, one so grand that she believed it herself.

Birdswell sighed. "That's the tricky part, fellas. I have no idea if it's permanent or not. This is actually a form of amnesia, and amnesia isn't always permanent. Sometimes it is, sometimes not. The key here is to be willing to wait." She turned to Steve. "My advice for you, Steve, don't break up with her. If you think ending this phony relationship will help her heal, it won't. What I suggest is date Galena, act as if everything's normal. It sounds unorthodox, and frankly I don't feel too great giving this advice, but the main person suffering here is Galena, and if you abandon her, Steve, she isn't going to have anyone. If you date her, then at least she's happy. Her memories might come back with time, and if that happens, you'll have to tell her the truth then."

She looked to Tony. "And as for you, Mr. Stark, as hard as this is, you're going to have to give Galena space. She is still mad at you, enough that she is keeping up this grand lie and tricking herself into thinking that she doesn't love you. Give her time. If you must, if you can't stand being away from her, try doing things with both her and Steve, such as dinner or going to the movies. Show her that you are a nice guy. It could make it easier for her memories to come back. All in all, gentlemen, I've never seen anything like this personally, and with something like this there's no way to be sure of anything. Just don't pressure her, and don't force memories back into her head. Some things you may be able to do to help her memory along would be if you, Steve, take her to places that she went with Tony. It's possible she could get déjà vu and realize she's done these things before with someone else." She smiled at them both. "Good luck, sirs. I wish the best to both of you."

Tony and Steve both shook her hand and then Tony escorted her out. When he walked back to Steve, he cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh yeah, where did Natasha go?" he asked.

Steve shrugged. "I think she went home. She can't be away from the kids for too long, and it is late."

Tony nodded, then almost gasped when he looked at his watch. "It's almost eleven. It _is _late." He looked at the door to Galena's bedroom then back at Steve, who gave him a nod. With a deep breath, Tony opened the door.

Galena was asleep in her bed already. Tony smiled at the sight of her. _'Asleep for seven months and you can't even take the excitement of a few hours.' _He looked at Steve, who was also smiling at her, probably thinking the same thing.

Steve looked at Tony then shook his head. "This isn't going to be easy," he whispered. "I'm going to go crazy with guilt because of all of this."

Tony shook his head and half smiled. "No, enjoy it. You have my permission, and the therapist's too. She's a gem, Steve. Treasure her." He shrugged. "If it _is _permanent, then best of luck to the two of you."

Steve frowned. "Don't talk like that, Tony. She'll get her memory back. Give her time. You can't give up so soon."

Tony sighed. "I don't want to give up, but you might as well enjoy having her as your girlfriend while she is. Who knows when she might get her memory back, if ever. Don't waste a second of your time together." He looked at the sleeping Galena, thinking about how he would've done things differently if he could go back now. He would've spent every second with her, and he would've paid more attention to her during his fight with Steve. Maybe he would've even stopped fighting like Galena had asked. He would've moved her out here to Malibu sooner like she wanted, and they could be happy here.

Steve glanced at Tony again before walking to Galena's bedside. He sat in the chair that had already been brought up from watching her sleep for seven months. Tony half smiled at them then waved, closing the door on his way out. Steve watched him go then looked back down at the sleeping beauty lain out before him. He smiled at the thought that she was temporarily his. He kneeled down and gently kissed her forehead.

Galena stirred a bit under his lips. "Mmm Steve? It is you this time, right?" she asked, cracking her eyes open.

Steve chuckled a bit, pushing her bangs out of her face. "Yeah, sweetheart, it's me. I'm not going anywhere." He held her hand. "I was by your side for seven months, I'll stay by your side tonight."

Galena smiled at him weakly. "Steve, I love you."

All at once, it felt like someone stabbed Steve in the heart, set fire to his stomach and poured a bucket of water on his brain. It was sickening at first but then it faded and he only felt warmth. He knew that it was guilt stabbing, burning, and drowning him, but the warmth was so calming. It was the feeling of being loved in return after all this time, no more unrequited love. With a laugh cut short by the shining in his eyes, tears threatening to come, he said, "And I love you, Galena." He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. He searched her eyes, looking for any sign that her memories could come back in the next few minutes. When she only smiled at him, a few tears escaped Steve's eyes. He'd never been so happy, but he felt like he was stealing. With Tony's permission, he leaned down and kissed his new girlfriend.

Tony had only made it about eight steps from the door before he sat on the floor. He was overwhelmed with feelings of the person her cared about most being taken from him. "It's all my fault. I did this to her, I made her so mad that she did this." He gripped his head in both hands, rocking ever so slightly.

He had never felt so alone.

While just in the other room, Steve had never felt so alive.

And all of it felt so wrong.


	10. Mostly Work, Some Play

**OVER 2,000 VIEWS ON THIS STORY! YAY!**

Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

Galena smiled widely, walking out of her shoes as she came in. "Back to home, sweet home." She spread her arms and spun slowly. It'd been nine months since she was back to her apartment, but it hadn't felt that long to her. Her last memory of this place included snuggling in her bed with Steve, sound asleep - that is, until Tony came in and disturbed their sleeping.

Steve smiled as he watched her from the doorway. He'd never been here before. Though she'd said that they shared this apartment together, that wasn't the case at all. He felt slightly awkward, and he fumbled his hands behind his back as he stood looking down at the floor.

He was so on edge, in fact, that when Bailey walked up behind him and said, "Hey!" he turned quickly and punched him in the face. Bailey fell flat on his back, blood gushing from his nose.

Galena gasped with a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God! Bailey!" She ran forward, kneeling by him. "Steve! Why would you do that?!" she asked, looking at him in horror.

Steve was completely shocked as he shook out his hand. "I- he surprised me!" He'd never seen Bailey before either. Steve felt like Alice in Wonderland at this point.

Bailey sat up, wiping the blood from his nose. "Who the fuck are you?" His glare was as harsh as his words. What a wonderful way to meet for the first time.

Galena was confused slightly. "Bailey, don't you remember? That's Steve." She even pointed at him to clarify.

Bailey looked at her, puzzled, before Steve held out a hand to him. "Sorry about that. I haven't slept well the past seven months."

He was still slightly suspicious, but Bailey took Steve's hand anyway and stood. "So, you were one of the guys that stayed with Galena?"

Steve chuckled. "Well, I'm sort of more than that. I'm her boyfriend."

Now Bailey was even more befuddled. "But…she moved out to go be with that other guy, I know it. It was Tony Stark."

Steve angrily grabbed Bailey by his shirt and started to pull him down the hall. "Hey, can I talk to you?" The answer to his question would mean nothing. He took Bailey around a corner by the elevator and then released him. His shirt was now slightly stretched out. Steve's expression was stern, muscles rigged in his worked jaw. "Look, I'm a nice guy, and I'm sorry for punching you, but don't make me do it again. Galena did move out to be with Tony, and he was her boyfriend, but when she went into her coma something went wrong in her head and now she thinks she was dating me all this time. Now, for her benefit, we've all decided to go along with it until her memory comes back. **Don't** screw this up." Then he walked away, back to Galena.

"What was Bailey talking about?" she asked from the hall outside the doorway. She looked almost scared.

Steve shook his head, taking her back into _their _apartment. "While you were in your coma, the media was trying to say that you were secretly dating Tony Stark because he wouldn't let any cameras in to see you and he wasn't really telling anyone what happened. It's easy to understand; you were there for seven months."

Galena nodded, accepting his lie whole-heartedly. "That does make sense. Damn media." Then she smiled at him. "Well, at least you were by my side." She reached up and gave him a kiss, and he had to lean down slightly to make it easier on her. Galena giggled afterwards. "I guess it's been a while since we were alone together, huh?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah." It'd been even longer than Galena realized. He hadn't been alone with her since their day at Pinheads. That seemed like it'd happened years ago, when really it'd been about eight months. Now they were here, in their apartment. This was what Galena had been dreaming of for months; this is what she'd made up in her head. Steve wanted to make this work - she was the woman he'd loved for so long. This was something he'd dreamt of too.

Galena smiled at him as she grabbed one of her suitcases and hoisted it onto the couch, getting down on her knees. "Want to help me unpack?" Then she paused and looked at the bags, coming to a realization. "Are these all mine?"

Steve swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, well, I didn't really bring a lot with me…" He honestly hadn't packed anything, and he'd bought cheap outfits to wear once he'd gotten to Malibu. Even as rich as Tony was, Steve didn't want him to pay for more bags than was needed, and he didn't need any more clothes, so he just threw them away before they went to the airport. The rest of his things were back at his own apartment in Brooklyn.

"Oh…well okay then." Galena seemed uneasy somehow, though she couldn't possibly be as unsettled as Steve. "Well, I guess, talk to me while I unpack my things. Tell me about what happened while I was out."

While she was out… Galena made it sound like she went to the market instead of going into hibernation. "I honestly don't know a lot of what happened while you were asleep, Galena," Steve answered. "I stayed by your side as much as I could without sleeping or eating.

She frowned. "It's a surprise you didn't end up in a hospital bed too."

Steve half smiled at her. He kneeled down next to Galena so she wouldn't have to crane her neck to look up at him. He ghosted a thumb across her cheekbone as he took her right cheek in his hand. "You're so beautiful…"

Galena smiled. "Is there something you need to tell me, Steve?" She touched his right hand. "Because, if there is, you can tell me. You know that, or you should by now."

He wet his lips, thinking of how to say what he wanted. "It's just…it's been so long since I've talked to you and you could talk back. As odd as it sounds, I've watched you sleep for the past seven months." When Galena smiled slightly, he added, "And I know what it's like to hear that." His eyes drifted down to her hand on his, and he turned his hand over so her fingers touched his palm. "This is just hard for me. I know I'll get used to it; I had to get used to you being asleep every time I saw you."

Steve leaned forward so that he could strengthen his gaze in her eyes. "Can I…tell you something, and it won't be weird?" She nodded. "At a certain point, I liked watching you sleep." Galena cocked an eyebrow at him, so he clarified. "You didn't wear any make-up, your hair was a mess, and you just looked so real. You didn't look sick at all, just asleep. I liked that. I'm sorry, but I did. Seeing you like that made me feel like I was getting to know the real you. I'm so glad you're awake, but a part of me is a little happy that I got to experience seeing you like that."

Galena pursed her lips in confusion. "But, we slept in the same bed for about two months. You saw me sleep every day."

Steve looked at the floor again. He hated all of these lies, and how he had to keep digging himself deeper with more each time. "That…that's something else we need to talk about." He met her eyes again, and then took both her hands in his own. "I know that we dated for two months, but you were asleep for seven. To be honest…it's almost like I forgot how to really talk to you." He didn't know, really, how to say what he wanted to say without making it sound bad. "Could we…start over? Just pretend those two months didn't happen?" Galena looked absolutely crushed. "What are you saying? Do you want to break up with me?"

Steve's eyes widened. "Oh, God, no. Never, Galena. It's just, it's been so long. I know it doesn't seem that way for you, but I haven't talked to you in seven months. I want everything with you all over again, but I feel like I can't just run with this. It would feel like I was taking advantage of you if I did that."

She nodded. "So you want to start out with going on dates, not living together - like we did when we first started dating?" Steve nodded. "Well, are we going to wait the same amount of time to move in together again? I mean, it only took us two days of dating before you moved in here."

Steve almost choked. "Was it really only that short amount of time?" He swallowed and took a deep breath. "I suppose it'd just be easier for us to still live together, but I think maybe no…intimacy right away. I don't want to use you like that."

She nodded. "Alright, so you'll sleep on the couch."

Steve smiled and nodded. "Great. Thank you Galena, so much." He leaned forward and kissed her, squeezing her hands lightly. "I love you."

She smiled. "And I love you."

He bit his lip. "I forgot one more thing: none of my stuff is here."

Galena cocked her head to the side. "You moved out? Why?"

Steve had already planned this lie in his head, though he hated it. "Well, you were in the hospital for a month before we could move you to Malibu. I tried staying here by myself, but it just didn't feel right. So, I moved back to Brooklyn, but I kept paying rent here."

She nodded, then a small smile returned to her face. "We should go get your stuff then."

* * *

Pepper punched in the code on the keypad at Tony's lab so that she'd be let in. The doors opened, and she entered. She hadn't expected it to be this dark. There were hardly any lights on. Pepper wondered if Tony was even in here at all. "Tony?" she called. When he didn't answer, she asked, "JARVIS, can you turn on some lights? I'm blind in here."

"My deepest apologies, Ms. Potts, but I've been asked that I keep the lights as they are," was the AI system's reply.

She sighed. "Tony? Where are you in here?"

Tony hissed as he turned on a desk lamp, and he rubbed his eyes. His tablet was in front of him on his desk with schematics of some sort. He turned to look at Pepper. Under his eyes were dark circles, and his eyes were completely bloodshot. Tony's hair was a mess and he was slightly pale. He looked almost like he did when Obadiah gave him temporary paralysis.

Pepper shook her head. "Tony…"

He waved a hand at her. "Don't do that. I don't like it when you talk like that." He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb. Tony was so tired, but he didn't want to sleep.

Pepper pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "How long has it been since you slept?" she asked.

Tony pondered, then looked at her questioningly. "How long since Galena woke up?"

"About two days."

He laughed, then put a hand over his mouth to keep it in. Then he groaned. "Well, I guess it's been about three or four days since I started to doze off, but probably two weeks since I slept in a bed."

Pepper took his face in her hands, and his skin was so cold. "Tony, this is killing you. You need to stop this. Eat something, sleep, go outside, take a shower - something, anything."

Tony shook his head. "No, Pepper. I can't. I…" he looked with his eyes down at his desk and bit his lip, "I don't want to." Tony paused again as a sheen spread over his eyes. "I don't want to do anything without her."

"But Tony," she rubbed his cheekbones with her thumbs, "that psychiatrist said she may never get her memory back. Are you going to be like this forever?"

"She will get her memory back," he replied, raising his voice slightly. "I waited for seven months, knowing that she'd wake up again someday. I'm not going to give up waiting now that she's awake."

Pepper wasn't sure if she was angry or upset; her emotions were in a spin too. "Okay, but even if you do want to wait, you could eat something. I promise if she gets her memory back while you're sleeping I'll come and wake you up."

He took her hands off his face. "It's not that simple Pepper!" He paused after hearing how loud his voice had become. She didn't deserve any harshness right now. He groaned and rubbed his eyelids. It didn't take the pain away.

Tony stood and walked weakly, a hand still on his desk to steady himself. Pepper rose up also, but he held out a hand that he didn't need help. "Every place here holds a memory of her…" he said in an exasperated voice. "We ate together in the kitchen, we shared a bed, she bathed in the that shower." He rubbed a hand across his forehead. It tugged down across his face, pulling on loose, tired skin. Tony's weak eyes looked at Pepper again when his face didn't feel as hot. "I love her, Pep. I can't and won't live without her."

When he sat down again, Pepper nearly burst into tears. She hit weak fists on his shoulder. "God damn you, Tony! Damn you!" Her voice whimpered as she frowned harshly to force back tears. Now her lashes were wet and her eyeliner ran slightly. "Damn you for making me so crazy…"

Tony looked at her again slowly. He swallowed, looking at her pained face. "I'm sorry…"

A stressed laugh came from her as she wiped away the make-up that streaked on her face. "Oh, damn you Tony…" Pepper's smile disappeared again and she looked at him blankly. "Did you ever get this way over me?"

He frowned for a moment before his mouth was straight again. "What do you want the answer to be?"

Pepper was quiet then sniffled lightly. "I don't know…"

After that, she turned and walked away, leaving with whatever feelings she had left. Tony sighed and turned out his desk lamp again, returning to his work in the dark.

* * *

It was the next day, and Galena opened the door for Steve as he carried in a high stack of boxes that he couldn't see over. "Oh, hey! Watch it!" she called before he could run into the coffee table.

Steve stopped abruptly, almost dropping the boxes. "Is it safe to set them down?"

She giggled lightly before saying, "Yes, you can put them down right there."

He obeyed, putting down the packages containing his things. It hadn't been a pretty sight at Steve's old apartment, because the landlord was wondering where Steve's rent had been for the past seven months. Steve had made arrangements before he left for the apartment to stay in his name so that his things wouldn't be thrown away, but he hadn't paid rent. To make things even, he had to give up his bed, dresser, and some other objects, only bringing back clothes and the things he needed. If it weren't for him being an Avenger, he might not have gotten off so smoothly.

Now, as Steve looked at the boxes in front of him, containing the only belongings he had left, the thought came back to him of how Tony was able to get this apartment on such short notice. After Galena moved out to be with Tony, the apartment was given to someone else and Bailey took custody of Shadow. Tony must've offered a large sum of money to the person who'd taken up the apartment after Galena. In his mind, Steve thanked Tony for helping them even though he didn't have to.

"Hey, I was thinking," Galena said, interrupting Steve's thoughts, "we should go do something tonight. You said you wanted to start over, so we should go on a date."

Steve smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good. What did you have in mind?"

She shrugged. "Well, we could have dinner, or we could see a movie. I haven't done either of those things in seven months."

He wet his lips. "Okay." That all sounded harmless, like a real first date. Above all, it sounded like something he could handle. "I don't know what movies are out now, so I guess we'll just know what we want to see when we get there."

Galena smiled wide. "This is going to be so fun, I can't even wait."

Steve looked at his watch. "Well why wait? Are you hungry? We could eat first if you'd like."

She nodded. "Yeah, let's eat first. I'm starving, actually." Galena took his hand in hers and pulled him right back out of the apartment, turning off the light and locking the door.

Tony paused when he heard someone coming into his lab. "Back already?" he asked, not even lifting his head yet.

Pepper flipped on the lights, and Tony groaned loudly, hiding under his desk as she came closer. "I'm taking you to dinner," she said, bluntly.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "I'm blind now."

"Well you've been in the dark for three days, it's easy to see how." She leaned down, hands on her knees, to look under the desk. "Come out from under there, Tony."

His expression was annoyed. "No, go away."

"Tony, you're being childish."

She stood back so that he could climb out. "JARVIS, can you at least dim the lights some?" The AI system did so and Tony sighed. "Now what did you want?"

"I said that I'm taking you to dinner," Pepper repeated.

"But what if I'm not hungry?"

"Humor me, Tony."

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, watching her face. She was firm with the words she said. Tony hadn't seen her like this in a while. He decided some food wouldn't be too bad of an idea. "Alright, fine. I'll go."

Pepper didn't smile in response like he wished she would. "Good. Shower and shave so we can go." This was her devious way of mixing in a shower with eating and getting out of the house. Maybe she'd even be able to get him to sleep later that night and check that off her list.

Tony sighed through his nose, smiling a small half smile at her. "You're great, Pep. You know that?"

She finally gave him a smirk of her own in return. "I know."

* * *

Steve and Galena were both dressed up: he in a dress shirt and tie, her in the same blue dress she'd worn when she'd met Tony - or Steve, as she thought. As they waited in Gascogne for a table, Steve couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Finally she noticed and laughed quietly. "What is it?" she asked.

He swallowed, just watching her face. "You're so beautiful…" When she giggled, Steve smiled and added, "I love this dress."

Galena smirked slightly, smoothing his shirt under her palms. "Well, I was wearing this when we met for the first time." She lowered her voice. "Remember? We went out to the alley…and we kissed…" She was making it very hard for Steve to breathe right now.

He chuckled and smiled at her. Though it hadn't happened, Steve tried to imagine what that must've been like in her imagination. It was almost enough to make him lose his head.

Someone else entered the restaurant, and as an impulse Steve looked up. His eyes widened when they met with Tony's. He was flabbergasted, and at first Galena didn't turn around. "What is it?" Then she turned and also met eyes with Tony. Even so, she didn't react as greatly as Steve had.

"Ah, Tony Stark!" the French maitre d' said happily when he saw his favorite billionaire. "How are you? Would you like your usual table?"

Tony still didn't take his eyes off Galena as he gave a small nod and said, "Yeah, the garden table." He didn't care if it was dark out; it might be awkward if he had a table inside next to Galena's.

Pepper looped her arm through Tony's and he finally looked at her. She threw a mean glance in Galena's direction before the maitre d' led them away. Steve watched them until they were out of sight, his heart rate finally slowing back down.

Galena turned to look at him again. "That was Tony," she said bluntly. "Who was that with him?"

Steve finally turned his eyes back down to her. "Oh, that was Pepper Potts, his assistant. They used to date, I think."

Galena looked back in the direction they'd left. "Well, it looks like they're dating again." She shrugged and pursed her lips. "Hmm, good for him." She started to feel something, but she didn't know what it was. It couldn't be jealousy. Maybe she was just angry because he'd kissed her when he already had Pepper as a girlfriend - or so she assumed.

Finally the maitre d' returned and apologized to both Steve and Galena, leading to them to their table. They took an indoor table. Tony had slipped the maitre d' a Benjamin so that he'd put them in the back to refrain from them bumping into each other again.

* * *

Later, back at Stark Tower, Tony practically ripped his way out of his suit. Pepper watched him, disappointed. "So now you're going back to your lab? You're not even going to sleep?"

Tony didn't exactly answer her question, but instead presented what was probably an excuse. "They were at Gascogne. **Gascogne**, Pepper! That was _our _restaurant. We always went there together. We had two special tables: one in the garden and one inside. It was our place."

"What are you trying to say, Tony?" Pepper asked, voice becoming heated.

He came closer to her, reduced now to his slacks and undershirt. "I'm saying, maybe she's starting to remember. She remembered Gascogne."

"Yes, but she took Steve there. She didn't remember being there with you."

"But she remembers, Pepper! She knew she'd been there before, she had to 've. Why else would she pick that place instead of all the other restaurants in New York?" There was rushed hope in his voice, and that's why it pained Pepper. She hated bursting his bubble.

"Well that is a good question, Tony," she replied in an annoyed voice. "But then why did you take me there? Out of all the places in New York, you chose that place too. Why would you take me to yours and Galena's place?"

"You could've picked if you wanted to."

"That's not the point, Tony!" Pepper was starting to yell, and she didn't want to do that. She rubbed her temples and sighed. "Tony…did you take me there because you wanted to pretend I was her?"

Tony was taken completely off guard by that. "What?"

"Don't you care about me more than that, Tony? Or am I just the ex-girlfriend that's the rebound? Admit it, Tony. You were wishing you were there with her instead."

"No one labeled you as the ex-girlfriend."

She laughed angrily, crossing her arms. "So you admit it? All I am is just a rebound that you can use in these fantasies of being with her again."

"Pepper stop it!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders. "Stop assuming things!" He paused, just searching her eyes. "I care about you, Pepper, I do. You are my best friend, not my ex." He loosened his grip on her so that his hands slid down her arms slightly. "I just…wanted to go there to be happy. I can't let go of her yet, Pep. I won't give up waiting until she comes back to me."

Pepper was quiet at first, then asked, "What if she never comes back, Tony?" She wouldn't stand for second place.

Tony half smiled. "She will." Then he let go of her and turned, walking away. "Until then, I'm not leaving this tower again. Tonight would've been great if I hadn't seen her." He looked back at her, his smile gone. "Thank you for trying."

She sighed then half smiled, hugging herself. "Anything for you, boss."

That made Tony smile again. "Night, Pep." With that he was gone, off to his lab again.

When he was gone, Pepper crumpled like paper to the floor, her face in her hands.

* * *

The next day, Galena was back at work. Dr. Birdswell had said that it might help her memories to come back faster if she got back to her normal life (as much as she could without Tony.) Galena felt alive again to be back at work. She still hadn't lost her touch for helping other people. Normally, she should have too much on her mind to listen to other peoples' problems - what with her injuries and what was going on with Steve and Tony - but since she hadn't been told the whole truth, she just knew that after work she'd be going home to her loving boyfriend.

But when she left her office that afternoon at six, someone was standing outside waiting for her. It was Pepper Potts, that lady she'd seen at Gascogne the night before with Tony. Ms. Potts didn't look very happy, and for a moment Galena thought she might be delivering some bad news.

She walked down the stairs and up to Pepper, a small, welcoming smile on her mouth. "Hello. I think we saw each other last night. Pepper Potts, isn't it?"

Pepper cocked her head slightly in suspicion. "So you remember me?"

Galena pursed her lips. "You mean from anytime before last night? No, I'm sorry, I don't. Steve said you were Tony's assistant, so I'm assuming you met me while I was at his place in Mal-"

"You have no idea what you're doing to him right now, do you?" Pepper asked flatly.

Galena was a bit confused now. "Excuse me? Do you mean Steve?"

"Tony," Pepper answered straightly. "You don't know what you're doing to him." She shook her head angrily. "You sad, sad bitch."

Galena's eyes widened and she became ticked off. "Excuse me? I don't even know you, so you need to back away, okay? I don't like violence, but you shouldn't call people you don't know bitches."

Pepper laughed out of annoyance, then she slapped Galena hard enough to knock her to the ground. When Galena looked up at her in shock, she said, "I suggest you stay down and listen, unless you really want to start something." Galena was a peaceful person at heart, so she didn't stand. It would look bad for her to get into a fight right outside her practice. Pepper continued. "You need to wake up before Tony kills himself with worry. The longer this goes on, the more people will be hurt by you. I know you might not understand, but someone needs to stop lying to you so that you can fix all this." Pepper kneeled down next to her. "If Tony gets hurt too bad, and I have to come back here, you'll regret it."

With that, Pepper stood, feeling a little better as she got back into her car and was driven away. Galena stood after that, rubbing her cheek, supremely and utterly confused.

Later that night, Galena explained her encounter to Steve, who quietly cursed Pepper for putting this on his shoulders. He wanted to tell Galena the truth with all his heart, but he didn't want her to know that everyone was lying to her. It could make her feel like she had no one to turn to, like Dr. Birdswell had said.

So instead, Steve told more lies. "Well, here's the truth, Galena. Tony…sort of has a thing for you."

Her expression changed to angry confusion. "What? A _thing _for me?"

Steve nodded. "It happened while he was helping take care of you in Malibu. I guess taking care of you made him start to like you. It made me love you that much more, so it must've had the same affect on him." Galena turned from him, trying to sort this all out in her head. "He never tried to steal you from me, though. He's a good guy, really, he just…really cares about you."

Galena looked back at him, slightly angry at Tony. "I don't care. He _has _a girlfriend, one that he needs to pay attention to. If he did that, maybe she wouldn't get jealous and come to my work. I hate him."

Steve frowned. The situation just kept getting worse and worse, and he was starting to run out of ideas of what to do.

* * *

It wasn't until two months later that Pepper made her first pass at Tony.

She came into his dark lab where he'd been for a few days without coming out. Pepper had been visiting him every other day, bringing him pizza or donuts and coffee, so it was expected when she entered his lab. But this time, Tony didn't smell food of any kind. He turned in her direction and reached for his desk lamp, but her hand stopped him in the dark. The light from the arc reactor illuminated on her face as she came closer to him and kissed his lips.

Tony was taken aback at first and jerked away. "What are you doing, Pepper?" His voice was tired and slightly weak, but not angry.

Even so, Pepper pushed on, kissing him again. She climbed into his lap, and Tony couldn't resist her any longer. His hands wrapped around her, and he felt safer than he had for months.


End file.
